Entra en mi vida
by Annasak2
Summary: UA. Un día eres un chico normal, tratando de llevar una vida anormal, sin tantos aparatos de por medio. Tratas de ir en contra de la sociedad, no quieres caer en frivolidades. No quieres depender del teléfono para existir. Pero a veces lo más intangible es aquello que te hace sentirte vivo.
1. Capítulo I Old fashioned

**Capítulo I**

_Old Fashioned_

Un día estás tranquilo, mirando el cielo.

Nada te preocupa, no es usual que te sientas abrumado, ni siquiera cuando comienzan los parciales.

Tu familia ni siquiera se explica cómo conseguiste pasar a la universidad, siendo que a tu gemelo le ha costado entrar en sus primeras opciones.

Tal vez no estás con él. Ni estudias en la universidad de más prestigio en Japón. Porque tu promedio no fue el suficiente, ni los exámenes que presentaste fueron los mejores, pero tienes un lugar en la pública de Tokio y estás trabajando en medio tiempo en una tienda de discos. ¡Qué importa si Hao será el primer ministro! O el empresario más destacado de todo Japón. Lo único que tú quieres hacer es vivir la vida como mejor te acomoda. A tu ritmo, a tu tiempo.

Entonces llega por tercera vez ese mensaje.

El teléfono no ha parado de vibrar desde hace más de tres minutos.

Horo Horo planea todo el viaje, pero te insiste que no desea gastar más en mensajes pre pagado, que bajes la aplicación que te ha recomendado.

Planeas ignorarlo, esperar a que te mande toda la información por mensajería, como habitualmente lo hacían antes. En lugar de desperdiciar esos mensajes en reclamos, piensas que debería decirte todo lo que quiere hacer cuando estén aquí.

Es una semana especial, en la que todos van a coincidir en tu ciudad. Así que debes organizar bien toda la reunión, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Son viajes largos, pero que tú haces por cada uno de ellos. Como aquel en el que todos se conocieron, en el campamento de verano al que te enviaron tus padres. Sí, algo muy estilo como las gemelas pelirrojas, sólo que tú ya sabías que tenías un gemelo y aunque no viven juntos por el divorcio de sus padres, de vez en cuando también planeas esas fugas para verlo.

Tu móvil vuelve a vibrar.

Resignado, lo sacas de tu bolsillo para ver directo la bandeja de entrada.

Te ha mandado tres imágenes con todo el cronograma de sus actividades. Quizá le faltó añadir en qué momento van al baño cada uno. Pero fuera de esos detalles, está completo. Incluso los números de vuelos de sus amigos y a qué hora partirán el domingo siguiente.

Piensas agradecerle, luego recuerdas que no has hecho ningún prepago a tu móvil.

Tu madre piensa igual que ellos.

Quizá eres un poco irresponsable por no pagar un plan con factura mensual.

Para muchos eres un desastre, excepto para tu abuela.

A ella le agrada que seas más _old fashioned, _como muchos de tus compañeros comienzan a llamarte por usar todavía el _discman _y los audífonos viejos de tu padre. La mayoría son conectados de forma inalámbrica, los tuyos son cableados. Ríes de sólo imaginarlo. No tienes idea cómo te llamarían si se enteraran que todavía pones el tocadiscos en tu habitación.

Te levantas resignado, dispuesto a dirigirte a casa.

Una vez deslizas la puerta de la entrada, varios gatos aprovechan para salir. Y sonríes apartándote de su camino. Si algo dejó Hao hace un par de años, al instalarse en su departamento en Kobe, fue su media docena de felinos. Motivo por el cual, tu madre enloquecía al ver sus muebles destrozados por las garras de esos animales.

Tu abuela, como de costumbre, sólo sonreía y quitaba las fundas de los cojines.

Tenía tiempo para coser nuevas, incluso le agradaba cambiar la decoración de forma continua.

—He llegado—pronuncias sin respuesta alguna.

El desfile gatuno se acabó, por lo que cierras la puerta.

De pronto, tu madre alza las cortinillas de la cocina. Te sonríe de forma cálida, ofreciéndote un poco de té y algo para cenar. Rechazas lo segundo, aun tienes el estómago lleno después de todo lo que comiste al salir del centro comercial donde laboras.

Al cabo de unos minutos se sientan a la mesa, comienzan a charlar sobre tu día. Ella te comenta que el día de hoy han tenido bastantes pedidos de la florería. Y que le gustaría que le ayudaras a llevar varios arreglos ahora que comienza el verano. Te disculpas, recordándole que no podrá ser esta semana por la visita de tus amigos.

—¡Oh es verdad! Entonces creo que debería estar preparando la habitación de los invitados.

—No te preocupes, debe estar limpia—aludes recordando que en toda la semana has recogido la mayor parte de los objetos del suelo—Pero de cualquier manera, terminaré de limpiarlas.

—Es bueno saberlo, eso me ayuda bastante—dijo más tranquila— Y me da gusto que vengan a visitarte, el año pasado fuiste a Londres, ¿no es así?

—Sí—afirmas, mirando de reojo las tazas.

A tu madre y abuela les fascinó el juego de té que compraste para cada una.

Keiko lo usa con mayor regularidad, Kino decidió presumirlo sólo cuando llegan sus amigas a platicar de sus seniles maridos. De cualquier forma, ambas están complacidas por tus viajes frecuentes al extranjero.

Nadie podría imaginarse que Londres sería de las ciudades más caras del mundo y que New York no se quedaba atrás. Corriste con suerte en Hong Kong, cuando Ren cubrió la mayoría de los gastos. Para tu fortuna, Hokkaido, que fue el primero, no representó problemas para tu versión aventurera adolescente.

Es también el motivo por el que trabajas arduamente todo el año y por el que estás agotado.

Sin embargo, te vas a descansar a sabiendas que habrá tiempo suficiente para todo. Pero, de nuevo eres un iluso al pensar de esa manera. No sólo te quedaste dormido sin terminar de limpiar las alcobas, sino que olvidaste recoger a Horo Horo a primera hora de la mañana.

¿El resultado? El pobre tuvo que pagar un taxi de la estación del tren.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado!

¿Cuántos lo siento podrás decir?

—¡Eres un mal amigo!

Parece que no los suficientes, porque no has parado de repetirlo desde que entraran a la habitación de invitados.

Para tu buena fortuna, no es rencoroso y se ofreció a limpiar contigo lo que quedaba por escombrar. También eres bendecido con una madre que cocina de mil maravillas, por lo que tu amigo, ha dejado atrás las rencillas.

—¿Y qué tal la novia? —pregunta tu madre.

—¿Damuko? — dice con la boca llena—Es una preciosidad, señora, no se imagina.

—Me da mucho gusto—responde, llenando su taza de té de nuevo, mientras la abuela le ha pegado un bastonazo por semejante falta de modales.

Las risas son inevitables cuando llega el sermón de la abuela.

—Aun así, me da mucho gusto saberlo—añade Keiko—No sabes cuántas veces le he insistido a Yoh para que traiga a una chica a la casa.

—O a un chico—completa tu abuela.

El hecho en sí te ha hecho sonrojar, no sólo porque tú madre ha sido fervientemente insistente en el hecho, sino porque ya hasta tu abuela duda de tus preferencias sexuales. Con todo y lo conservadora que puede ser.

—¡Abuela, no! ¡No digas esas cosas! —replicas avergonzado.

Horo Horo ríe en venganza.

—¡Oh, vamos, Yoh! ¡Qué hay de ese tal Silver! —menciona con picardía—No paras de hablar de él, cada vez que hablamos por teléfono.

Que por cierto, quién habla por teléfono fijo en su casa. Parece que sólo tú. Pero lejos de ese detalle, está el hecho que tu amigo—o enemigo, como quieras decirlo—no te está ayudando mucho. Menos mencionando a tu profesor favorito.

—_Silver es magnífico. O no, Silver es muy sabio, muy inteligente. Salimos a tomar un café y._...

Cubres su boca con un panecillo en la mesa. No es que fuese a decir algo comprometedor. Pero al resto de los comensales eso les ha parecido.

—Silver es sólo un maestro de la universidad—dices tan firme como puedes.

Pero si esperas que alguien te crea, debes dejar de sonrojarte a cada rato. No es como si sintieras atracción por tu maestro, sólo te agrada su compañía.

—Así empiezan todos—completa Horo Horo, comiéndose el bollo—Amigo, te aceptamos tal y como eres.

—¡Que no soy gay!

—Entonces deja de ponerte como tomate al decirlo—replicó la anciana.

Y le ha dado al clavo a lo que todos piensan.

Lo único que deseas es que pasen el tema.

No eres tan afortunado, Keiko ha insistido en que lleves una chica pronto. A tus veinte años ya les parece sospechoso que no tengas ningún interés amoroso. ¿Por qué no se acuerdan del breve intercambio de besos que tuviste con Tamao un verano en Izumo? ¿O aquella vez que pasaste la noche en casa de una chica? Su padre casi te mata y tu madre pensó que el cínico de Hao te había usado de señuelo.

Quizá por eso no lo recuerdan.

Fuera de eso, no has tenido nada memorable. Nada que dure más allá de las primeras tres salidas. La mayoría pasa el tiempo mirando el móvil, aun cuando estás sentado frente a ellas. Y a la fecha es algo que te irrita bastante.

Decides terminar la charla, recordando que hay mucho tráfico para cruzar la ciudad. Horo Horo concuerda, ya que tus amigos llegan con una hora de diferencia en sus vuelos. Tomas las llaves de la camioneta de carga, que le has pedido con anticipación a tu madre. La vieja troca enciende a la primera. Aunque es un vehículo de una cabina, consideras que no podrían entrar con todas las maletas en el pequeño coche que acabas de comprar hace un par de semanas, y que aún sigues pagando.

Horo enciende el radio, busca alguna estación sin interferencia, pero es difícil cuando el aparato ya tiene sus años corriendo. Ryu tiene buena mano, porque siempre consigue que se escuche con claridad en la estación que más le gusta. Tú casi nunca consigues hacerlo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntas aguardando una explicación de todo el embrollo en que te metió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo qué? —vuelves a cuestionarle, si bien no molesto, sí algo exaltado—Me acabas de dejar como gay frente a mi mamá y mi abuela.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

—Eso no es justo, yo no les he dicho nada de lo tuyo con Ren—replicas, tocando reiteradas veces el claxon para que el vehículo frente a ti haga la maniobra que debe hacer—Tú eres gay.

—No soy gay, soy bisexual, como tu hermano.

—Hao no es bisexual—contestas seguro.

Él te lo habría dicho.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces sólo es metrosexual, con lo mucho que le gusta cuidar su cabello, cualquiera pensaría otra cosa.

Respiras cansado, eso de etiquetar a las personas por las múltiples sexualidades no era algo de lo que te agrade hablar. Y tampoco es algo que comprendas. Ni te interese.

—Además, si estuvieras en _Facebook_, sabrías que hace un rato que tiene novia—dice molesto—Su papá le presionó, dice que es mejor que tome las responsabilidades de la familia y como su hermana ha decidido no tener hijos, quién crees que tiene que darles heredados.

—Pero… entonces…

Él te mira de reojo, casi con escepticismo.

—Quedamos como buenos amigos—explica tranquilo, como si pudieras olvidar lo intensos que estuvieron en su viaje en New York—Entiendo lo que dice su viejo, también me lo dijo el mío. Y sabes… esta chica, me gusta de verdad, no es que esté con ella sólo para sacarme al picudito de la cabeza.

Sólo porque estás manejando, no te sacas de balance. Porque no entiendes cómo puede estar tan tranquilo y por qué no había mencionado nada de esa chica nueva. Creías que hasta era un invento para zafarse de las preguntas incómodas de tu madre, pero al parecer todo era verídico.

—¿Y cuándo pasó todo esto? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

—Pensé que lo había hecho.

Si fuera así, no estarías molesto ni ofendido.

—No me contaste.

—Ay, ya, hombre—menciona golpeándote el brazo—No actúes así, además todo es tu culpa. No puedo escribirte todo por mensaje de prepago, eso sale muy caro. Y luego, ni eso contestas.

—Pero hablamos por teléfono, Horo Horo—contestas algo resignado—Yo te hago las llamadas desde mi casa.

Tu madre te descuenta mensualmente una módica cantidad de tu salario para cubrir esos gastos y el resto de las llamadas a tus amigos. Pero él no parecía valorar ese pequeño detalle. En realidad, nadie lo hacía.

—Una vez cada mes—alude despreocupado—¿Qué quieres? A veces se me olvida si ya te conté eso o lo otro. Todo sería muy diferente si descargaras las aplicaciones de mensajería que ya te dije.

—No me gusta.

—Yoh, sólo porque no quieres ser como los demás, no implica que tengas que cerrarte a la tecnología.

Suspiras cansado.

Muchos te ha dicho lo mismo, todo el tiempo. Tus compañeros se ponen de acuerdo en una aplicación de instantánea. Tus maestros sólo enviaban las calificaciones por correo electrónico. Algo que no pudiste negarte a hacer, porque no podías ignorar las evaluaciones. Pero incluso en cosas más sencillas, como llegar a lugares, las personas ya no se paran a preguntar, ni a ver a los demás, todo lo que hacían era trazar una ruta y adiós interacción.

La vida te parecía demasiado artificial.

¿Acaso dependían tanto de las máquinas para sobrevivir?

Te habías tomado la molestia de llamar, cuando al primer año de conocerlos, les escribiste una carta o mandaste postales de los lugares que visitaste en el año. Sólo Ren se tomó la molestia de contestarte la misiva. Lyserg te mandó una postal con un sello postal importante y un breve saludo en los seis años que llevaban de conocerse. Horo Horo, definitivamente, dijo que nunca revisaba el correo.

Muchos te lo decían: eras un viejo encerrado en el cuerpo de un joven.

Finalmente llegas al aeropuerto. Horo Horo te anima invitándote un café de _Starbucks_. Menciona tener bebidas de cortesía con su membresía, y que los puntos que ha acumulado le han subido de nivel. Te muestra la pantalla de su móvil y también lo hace con la fotografía de su novia.

Tienen más de dos meses saliendo juntos, viven en la misma ciudad y su padre es un prestigioso arquitecto.

En verdad te alegras de su felicidad, porque se nota entusiasmado.

Ren es el primero en llegar. Y te das cuenta, casi de inmediato, que a pesar de no tener más una relación, siguen siendo el mismo par de peleoneros de siempre. Eso habla bien de ellos. Porque a pesar de todo, siempre conservarán el cariño el uno por el otro. Horo Horo se ofrece a pagarle una bebida, pero el señorito, tan orgulloso como siempre declina la invitación.

Pasan un par de horas, hasta que ves a Lyserg salir con bastante equipaje. Y a Chocolove cruzar con sólo una mochila de gran volumen en su espalda.

Todos tus amigos son tan diferentes entre sí, pero no te arrepientes que sea así. Encuentras en cada uno de ellos algo único, que te hace querer seguir esas relaciones a distancia.

Tu madre los recibe como si fueran la misma realeza. Ren es el más apenado, el resto parece sentirse cómodo con todo el ambiente familiar. Al momento de escoger habitación, Ren declinó quedarse con Horo Horo. Por obvias razones, que no quieres investigar, decides que Lyserg sea su compañero de alcoba. Él parece de acuerdo.

Los días transcurren y te apegas lo mejor posible al plan de Horo Horo. Incluso le agregas más detalles. Tu pequeño carro resulta funcional para las largas excursiones y para encontrar un aparcamiento cerca de algunas atracciones. Ellos parecen disfrutar del movimiento, la gente y los numerosos productos que pueden encontrar en las tiendas.

Horo Horo se emociona al entrar a una tienda de peluches. Como has dicho, el amor le está pegando duro de nuevo. Ren se ha decantado por los electrónicos y las tiendas de joyas, dice que quiere hacerle un buen regalo a su hermana. Lyserg y Chocolove, obviaron su gusto por los mangas hasta que los llevaste a Akihabara.

Más de uno se impresionó con la figura del _Gundam_.

Y que no te nieguen cómo disfrutaron su visita al _J- World Tokyo. _El parque temático de todos los personajes de _Shonen Jump_. Y qué decir, todos los artículos de _Dragon Ball_ fueron la novedad. ¿No tuviste casi que arrastrar a Chocolove fuera de la capsula donde llega Vegeta a la tierra?

Te han dicho que tu país es como vivir en el futuro.

Ellos te lo corroboraron.

Pero sabes bien que también tiene su toque antiguo. Quizá para Horo Horo no sea muy impactante, pero para el resto de tus amigos, sí lo es. Los templos, la comida, el ambiente espiritual que se respira en algunos sitios. Te leíste un manual de historia, previo a su llegada, para poderles explicar mejor y darles un digno viaje. Como ellos hicieron contigo en determinado momento.

Incluso visitas con ellos Aokigahara. Tu abuela no puede enterarse, sabes que es sensible al tema desde que una de sus amigas falleció en ese lugar. Sin embargo, aceptas hacer el recorrido. Ellos afirman que vieron la película en una plataforma llamada_ Netflix_. Y que es algo de lo que se habla mucho en el extranjero: _El bosque de los suicidios._

Chocolove menciona a un tal Logan Paul. Basta decirte, que hasta Ren se siente intrigado del aura pesada que se siente al transgredir la zona segura.

Has viajado con tus compañeros en una visita escolar cuando eras niño, conoces el bosque y sus leyendas, pero lejos de verlo con morbo, piensas que es un poco triste que la gente deje sus penas en un sitio tan bello. Decides dejar piedras de colores en el camino, no quisieras perderte en la inmensidad de un sitio que es bastante frío de noche.

Ellos se burlan de ti. Creen que es ridículo que hagas cosas tan de la vieja escuela, cuando el teléfono los puede guiar hasta el estacionamiento. Lyserg te muestra perfectamente la ruta trazada en la aplicación. Aceptas sus métodos, pero no dejas de tirar las rocas color rojo en el trayecto.

Esta visita se extiende y lo hace todavía más por lo lejos que se han apartado del punto de origen. Las piedras se han terminado y has decidido marcar los árboles con una navaja.

Tus amigos se creen valientes. No lo son, cuando después de tanto recorrer se han encontrado con un chico colgado de un árbol. La escena es impresionante, para qué te lo vas a negar. Supones que algo así esperaban ver, porque deciden que es momento de volver. Dudas si cortar o no la cuerda que lo mantiene ahí, dictaminas que sólo las autoridades deben hacerlo.

Una vez vueltos en el camino, tratan de hacer contacto con el móvil. Ren blasfema contra el GPS, Horo Horo se ha quedado sin batería por las grabaciones, Chocolove no consigue señal con su telefonía y Lyserg, con su brújula ni siquiera lo intenta, porque parece que la zona está muerta en el silencio.

Se resignan a seguirte, cuando se extingue la luz del día.

Ellos tienen miedo. Tú no eres la excepción. No sabes qué aparecerá en cada arbusto, sacas una linterna y alumbras el sendero.

De pronto, una rama se mueve y Chocolove salta sobre Ren, que apenas consigue cargarlo. Resulta ser un simple insecto, de gran tamaño, cabe resaltar. De lo poco que sabes, es que este bosque no tiene muchos animales. Es demasiado silencioso. Así que cruzarlo de día, no suena tan tétrico como hacerlo de noche.

Das gracias una vez que cruzas la barrera de protección. En pocos metros hallarás en estacionamiento. Horo Horo es el más eufórico al saberse vivo. Avisas a la policía del avistamiento, ellos te censuran por pasar el cerco, sin embargo, agradecen tu precaución.

Suspiras aliviado, volviendo al vehículo. Los comentarios comienzan a llenar el ambiente de un aura más tranquila. Más de uno quiere pasar a comprar algunas botellas de licor para tolerar la experiencia. Incluso te sugieren ver la película, no lo crees adecuado. Pero al final terminas aceptando una vez que llegan a casa.

Sólo esperas a que tu familia se duerma. La sala es para ustedes. Hay brincos y más historias de terror inmersas. Las leyendas de Chocolove, con todo y sus malos chistes, son de las mejores. Se quedan despiertos al alba. Todo ha sido magnífico. Antes de tomar una siesta, decides recoger las botellas y las botanas en el suelo. Lo que menos quieres es dejar evidencias de la noche intensa que pasaron, entre bebidas, charlas y más historias de terror.

Sigues el resto del itinerario.

El fin de semana llegó tan pronto, que desearías posponer la despedida. Ha sido una maravillosa visita. Mejor de lo que esperabas. Más de uno siente la nostalgia. Horo Horo, que es el único que se queda hasta mañana, es el primero en llorar. El resto, no se atreven, no quieren hacer el mismo escándalo, pero sabes bien que apenas toquen el avión, seguirán a Usui.

Es inevitable no ponerse triste.

Incluso cuando aún tienes a Horokeu un rato más, de pronto callan por la falta de ruido a pesar de mirar películas de comedia.

Es lo mismo cada año.

La tristeza dura sólo unos días, después vuelven a la rutina. Al menos es lo que dice tu amigo, antes de subir al tren que lo llevará a Hokkaido. Estrechan sus manos y le haces saber cuán feliz estás por él.

—Damuko parece una buena chica.

—Lo es, espero que pronto encuentres la tuya.

Asientes. No hay mucho que puedas decir. Tu carrera no está plagada de mujeres. No obstante, al igual que tu reticencia a la tecnología, parece que las mujeres también suponen un gran problema para ti.

—Nos veremos pronto, amigo.

Y así, ves cómo parte el último vagón. No te quieres deprimir, pero a veces es inevitable. Vuelves al auto, enciendes el radio. Decides poner una estación de música tranquila. Ellos usaban una aplicación para conectarlo desde el teléfono. Pero tú no tienes nada de eso, ya que el tuyo lleva más de siete años en uso. Ni siquiera es un teléfono inteligente.

Hasta tu hermano se burla de eso. No puede creer que ese vejestorio todavía funcione.

En realidad, tampoco lo puedes creer, pero al igual que muchos de tus cuadernos, no usas tanto el teléfono. Sólo para llamar y recibir mensajes, que cada día son más esporádicos.

Subes a tu habitación. Pero antes, investigas si no han dejado nada olvidado. Sobre todo Horo Horo, que suele ser bastante despistado. No hallas nada en esa alcoba. Al pasar de reojo por la otra, notas un paquete en el suelo y te acercas. Es una caja forrada con papel azul. Puedes reconocer de inmediato la letra de Ren, porque es el único que te ha escrito.

Sonríes al saber que te ha dejado un regalo.

La curiosidad te mata, así que decides volver a su cuarto para develar el secreto. Una vez desenvuelto, no puedes dar crédito a lo que ves. Comprendes la insistencia de todos, pero te extraña que sea Ren, quien te haya puesto entre la espada y la pared. Sostienes entre tus manos un teléfono, que seguramente cuesta la mitad de todo tu semestre escolar.

Ni siquiera dejó la factura para devolver el aparato.

No sabes cómo devolverle el dinero que ha gastado inútilmente.

Así que decides enviárselo por correo. Pero encuentras otra nota de advertencia, en la que dice que no te atrevas, que es una idea de todos. Y que es su modo de agradecerte lo buen amigo que eres.

Una nota de ironía se te escapa sin querer.

Encuentras maneras más interesantes de agradecerte. Así que, olvidas tu molestia y vuelves a dejar el dispositivo en su sitio.

Un par de días después ya has eludido la caja centenares de veces. Continúas usando tu antiguo móvil. No obstante, ayudando a tu mamá y a Ryu a subir algunas plantas y adornos florales, has tirado el teléfono en un cubo de agua. Tu cara no podría ser de peor horror. Sabes que ya no hay modelos similares.

Tratas de repararlo, es en vano. Los circuitos están estropeados.

Tu madre intenta darte ánimo, diciéndote que tal vez era hora de un cambio.

Incluso tu abuela está de acuerdo con ella.

Pero te niegas, no quieres usar el teléfono que te dieron tus amigos.

Sigues en negación una semana más, hasta que la curiosidad te mata de nuevo. La has pasado mal buscando en las tiendas un reemplazo e incluso ya has tenido muchos problemas por estar incomunicado. Llegas al punto, en que tu madre te pide que vuelvas a abrir la caja del celular. Y no sabes si sentirte ofendido o sorprendido de que conozca la existencia de ese aparato.

Finalmente, optas por prenderlo.

Nadie se va a morir por una tonta prueba.

Para comenzar, no le entiendes. Tienes que hacer todo un procedimiento una vez encendido. La cosa extraña te pide que hables y repitas constantemente una frase. ¿Por qué quiere saberlo todo de ti? No comprendes por qué hay tanta invasión a tu privacidad. Una vez cubierto el protocolo ves demasiados iconos en pantalla.

Comienzas a explorar los recuadros. El auxiliar te sugiere que vayas a la tienda para descargar tus aplicaciones. Ha sido demasiado abrumador para ti, que decides dejarlo de lado.

Tu madre vuelve a insistir.

Tu jefe te exige que recuperes tu número perdido, por lo que decides volver a la compañía y llevas el móvil para que vuelvan a activarte. Preguntas a la chica sobre algunas cosas básicas, ella prácticamente se ríe de ti.

—No puedo creer que nunca hayas tenido un_ smart_ antes.

—Nunca ha sido algo que me llame la atención.

—Señor Asakura, es usted un espécimen muy raro.

¿Para qué molestarte? Estás acostumbrado a comentarios peores. Sin embargo, te explica y te descarga algunas aplicaciones. Te pregunta tu correo, incluso se ha atrevido a abrirte una cuenta en _Facebook._ La mensajería instantánea comienza a llegar. Te dice que si eres inteligente, podrás manejarlo sin problema en un par de días.

—¿Y si soy tonto?

—Siempre puede venir a formarse dos horas para que le resuelva sus dudas.

Suspiras cansado, saliendo del local.

Has recuperado tu número y ahora estás notoriamente sorprendido de la cantidad de correos almacenados. Incluso por las notificaciones de en un icono llamado _Line_, comenzando por los de tu jefe, tus amigos e incluso tu hermano.

Abres el de Hao.

"_Nunca pensé presenciar esto. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma? ¿Yoh Asakura entrando en el siglo XXI? ¿Acaso entraste en tu propio periodo Meiji? _".

No sabes cómo se ha enterado, pero tiene razón, es un hecho.

Oficialmente, estás conectado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A**: Desde mi fic anterior estaba probando nuevas formas de redactar. Esta es la primera vez que utilizo este tipo de redacción. Y viendo estos temas, que tengo que tocarlos casi a diario, me llamó la atención que no haya algo similar por aquí. Y dije… por qué no, algo breve… interesante y llamativo. Heme aquí con esta nueva idea. Espero que les guste. Creo que a mí me inspiró hasta para escribir un libro referente a este tema.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Capítulo II Vínculos de hermandad

**Capítulo II**

_**Vínculos de hermandad**_

Las personas de tu edad consideran que eres algo torpe en tu andar común. Incluso tus maestros te han llamado la atención por la forma en que te quedas casi dormido en clases. Es una costumbre muy tuya, demasiado arraigada. Y supones que por eso tampoco llamas mucho la atención entre las pocas chicas que conoces.

¿Quién se fijaría en alguien tan vago como tú?

Sin embargo, ahora que estás en línea, más de una de tus compañeras ha mandado una solicitud de amistad.

Sí, son aquellas chicas que no te prestan atención cuando les pides los apuntes.

Aquellas que ni siquiera te agradecen, si les ayudas a cargar cosas pesadas.

Y no hablemos de las más bonitas, ellas ni siquiera te dirigen la mirada.

Pero ahora tienes en una esquina de la pantalla más de quince notificaciones en espera de ser contestadas. Tenías más, pero muchas ya han ido desapareciendo conforme pasan los días.

¿Qué no dicen que _Facebook_ es una plataforma de amistad? Ninguna de esas personas son tus amigas.

Hao ya te explicó un poco cómo funciona esto. Te ha dicho que todo se conecta con correo electrónico y el número telefónico. Por lo tanto, muchos de tus contactos saben que ahora tienes una vida digital. Al igual que las mujeres, muchos de tus compañeros ya están agregados entre tu repertorio de _amigos_.

—¿Sigues practicando con tu teléfono? —escuchas la voz de tu mamá en el marco de la puerta.

Suspiras agotado.

Ese aparato infernal no ha dejado de vibrar.

—Vamos, cariño. No es la gran cosa.

¿Qué no era la gran cosa? A veces te preguntas si naciste en una época equivocada.

—Es agotador, mamá—resoplas tirándote a la cama.

Nada puede menguar tu estado de ánimo de fastidio.

—Eso dices ahora, una vez que te acostumbres, no querrás soltar esa cosa.

La miras con extrañeza, cuando te muestra un teléfono parecido al que tienes, claro que el costo es infinitamente menor. Pero es un móvil táctil. Estás sin habla, no sabes qué decir.

—¿Cuándo?...

—Hao me lo regaló hace un año y medio—dice sentándose a tu lado—También me costó trabajo, le tenía mucho aprecio a mi teléfono, como el tuyo.

Ahora no sabes si ahogarte con la almohada o golpearte en la pared.

Siempre te has llevado bien con tu madre y tu abuela. Ni hablar de tu abuelo, ese anciano es más un padre para ti que el mismo Mikihisa. Pero ahora caes en cuenta de un detalle, estás hablando como una persona de más de cuarenta años. Se entienden mutuamente, punto aparte el parentesco que los une, la idea es que es empática con tus problemas, como nadie de tu edad.

—Sé que puede ser abrumador, pero hasta _Facebook_ es divertido a veces.

¿Cómo, también tenía una cuenta en esa red social?

—_Line_ es más sencillo—sigue explicándote—Puedes hacer llamadas gratis, mensajear. Lo utilizo mucho cuando estamos en la florería. Mis clientes hacen muchos pedidos en línea y de forma directa a mi número. También tiene algo llamado _Timeline, _te permite ver lo que otros publican, tus contactos.

Hay demasiados términos que no comprendes.

—_Twitter_ es un mundo aparte… son como millones de mensajes al aire. Pero una vez que encuentras personas con quién conversar, es la cosa más adorable que puedas ver.

Estás desorbitado entre tanta información. Ella lo nota, porque ha acariciado tu frente para darte un beso maternal, como cuando necesitaste consuelo el día que tu papá se llevó a tu hermano con él. Jamás lo quisiste admitir delante de ella, pero cómo odiaste a tu progenitor desde aquel instante.

Eras sólo un niño de ocho años, qué podrías saber sobre peleas e infidelidades. Nunca habías estado tan lejos de Hao. Las llamadas no eran suficientes, las pocas visitas menos. Comprendes que a la larga eso pudo afectarte. Eras adolescente, cuando tu padre lo dejó volver.

La complicidad estaba presente, pero él ya no sentía el mismo apego, pudiste notarlo las primeras veces que tu madre trató de llenarlo de atenciones. Tal vez fue demasiado, ¿podrías culparla? No había tenido a su hijo en casa tantos años.

Él era cálido, pero a la vez distante, como si supiera que todo sería momentáneo.

Llámalo madurez, falta de costumbre, hasta independencia.

No esperabas que se comportara como cuando eran niños. Sin embargo, siempre tuviste la sensación que vivir separados te había marcado más a ti que a él. ¿Habías mencionado que tenías dos hermanos pequeños? Redseb y Seyram, de siete y cinco años de edad. Ambos, muy amados por tu padre, quien vive feliz con la mujer por la que dejó a tu madre.

No es como si quisieras que fuera infeliz, es que no sabes cómo describir este sentimiento.

Eran cosas que a Keiko ya no le afectaban. Había tomado su tiempo, tú la viste sufrir por la ausencia de tu hermano. La viste llorar incontables noches la soledad, hasta que tus abuelos decidieron dejar Izumo para instalarse con ustedes en Funbari. Pasaron años de tristeza, que ambos habían superado. Al menos, eso solías decir a menudo.

Mikihisa pensó que dependería de él toda la vida. Mírala ahora, con una florería y con el jardín más bello de todo Saitama, donde cultivaba los especímenes más hermosos. ¿Podrías sentirte más orgulloso? Supones que no. Y la abrazas, recordando cuán importante es esa mujer para ti.

—Los cambios son parte importante de la vida, Yoh—dice acariciando tu cabello— No puedes quedarte estático todo el tiempo.

Asientes, mientras la ves irse, dejándote con el móvil en el futon. No te explicas por qué motivo sigues molesto por la cantidad de cosas que hay que ver. Otro en tu lugar se sentiría complacido. Apenas pudiste intercambiar un breve texto con Horo Horo, él te mandó fotografías de dónde estaba comiendo y lo que estaba haciendo.

Trataste de hacer lo mismo, pero jamás encontraste las imágenes que capturaste.

Hoy, intentaste de nuevo, él sigue incrédulo de que te atrevieras a dar el salto.

Haces tu mejor esfuerzo por tolerar este cambio.

— "_Apenas me creo que de verdad tomaste el teléfono! xD. Cada vez que abro Line, me tengo que asegurar que de verdad eres tú. Esto es como para avisarlo, hasta por la televisión local. xD Quizá así me la termine de creer." _

Sonríes por lo ridículo que suena eso.

—"_Exagerado_"

Pero sí te imaginas como parte del noticiario y un aviso especial: Yoh Asakura está usando un maldito aparato llamado _smartphone_.

Peor se pondrían si saben que no has visto nunca una película en otra dimensión.

—"_Eres un amargado. XP _"

Nuevamente ves ese código en la pantalla. Te preguntas por su significado, cuando aparece un nuevo aviso de que te han agregado a una conversación grupal.

—"_Miren quién está entre nosotros_" —comienza Usui—"_Yoh Asakura, se une a la era digital." _

Cada uno, por su lado ya te han hecho participe de su alegría.

—"_Brody, lloro de emoción T.T, se acabaron las dos horas de llamadas mensuales"_ —te escribe Chocolove con una imagen de animación.

Ren está en proceso.

—"_Aun puedes hablar, pero esta vez será en forma gratuita"_ —añade Tao—"_Perdedores_"

Supones que lo ha dicho con una sonrisa de lado, ante el horror del resto de tus amigos de que sigas con esa costumbre tan rara.

—"_Uy, Ren, pero para qué le dices, man_."

Y sí, así lo han demostrado con dos imágenes con movimiento, que más bien eran _personajes _petrificados y asustados.

Es gracioso. Sí lo es. Interactuar por escrito con ellos, lo es. Pero no estás del todo habituado y comienzas a sentirte algo extraño al saber que incluso a tus amigos les parece algo molesto que tengas ese tipo de atenciones.

No deberías ser así, lo sabes.

Tratas de disimularlo lo mejor posible.

—"_Después veré cómo marcarles, no se preocupen. No extrañarán mi voz mucho tiempo_"

Hay nuevas risas y códigos extraños intercalados, incluso Lyserg se ha unido a la charla, pero ha sido momentáneo ya que está durmiendo. Les pides que tengan un poco de consideración por él, pero ellos dicen que ya está acostumbrado a leer pláticas atrasadas.

Aquí es donde te das cuenta que, a pesar de que les hablas constantemente, no te comparten gran cosa. Con los días te acostumbras a la vibración en el bolsillo a todas horas. Estás trabajando o comiendo y ellos comparten imágenes graciosas. Hay comentarios burdos, incluso te animan a descargar más aplicaciones.

Tú sólo les pides paciencia.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que se fueron y esto ha sido toda una revolución.

Tu madre se alegra de ver un recibo con menores cargos para el próximo mes.

En cambio a ti, comenzará a llegarte una factura mensual por todos los gastos del teléfono. Ya no sólo la línea, sino el costo del _internet_ móvil. Es oneroso, pero aún está dentro de tus estándares.

Estás sentado en la zona de comida rápida del centro comercial, terminando de comer el _ramen_ que Keiko preparó antes de que te marcharas. Eres algo solitario, a pesar de tener gran compañerismo con tus colegas del trabajo.

Sin embargo, siempre terminas en el mismo sitio, observando el techo transparente del último piso, pese a que los rayos del sol aún están en todo su esplendor. Pero alcanzas a ver el cielo y eso hace que para ti valga la pena.

—¡Hola, Yoh! —escuchas la voz de la subgerente.

Volteas a verla, está algo agitada, seguramente algo apresurada por buscarte.

—Sé que estás en tu hora de comida, pero necesito ver a Yuan en junta. Quiere hacer cambios radicales en la tienda. Y no tengo con quien dejar a Fumiko, ¿podrías cuidarla, por favor?

—Sí, claro—afirmas tomando al bebé de catorce meses.

Está acostumbrada a ti, porque la ves casi todos los días. Así que no llora, ni se angustia de estar entre tus brazos. Ella te sonríe, acaricia tu rostro, como habitualmente lo hace para alcanzar los audífonos en tus oídos. Esta vez los has dejado en tu mochila.

Estar con ella siempre te hace feliz.

No sabes si es la magia de los bebés o es porque es una niña. Y siempre te han gustado mucho las niñas por lo tiernas que pueden ser con sus padres. Quizá sientes que ya estás alucinando. ¿Pero alguien podría culparte? Fumiko ríe a carcajadas contigo con tan sólo un par de movimientos.

Es tan auténtica y tan natural que tú no dudas en sonreírle y realizar caras graciosas para continuar escuchando esa melodía tan dulce a tus oídos.

—Vaya, así que aquí vienes a esconderte para comer—escuchas una voz por demás conocida.

Sostienes bien al bebé, porque un susto como esos podría matar a cualquiera.

—¡Hao!

—Hey, no desgastes mi nombre de esa manera—menciona viéndote divertido— ¿Qué? ¿Ya soy tío y no me he enterado?

Parpadeas confundido y Fumiko parece verte del mismo modo.

—¿Eh? ¿Hablas de si es mi hija?

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta sentándose en la silla a su costado—Ven, encanto, ven con tu tío.

Extiende los brazos hacia la niña. Ella ni siquiera duda en aceptarlo. Una vez en su regazo lo mira y te vuelve a ver confundida. De nuevo se estira hacia ti. Tú la tomas de nuevo. No sabes qué clase de juego es ése. Pero a Hao parece divertirle, cada vez que se acerca y ella quiere estar con él.

Él no deja de burlarse, lo que contagia al bebé.

—¡Oh, dios! Me pregunto si cuando tengamos hijos, sabrán reconocernos—comenta fascinado por la reacción.

Sonríes más tranquilo, dándote una idea de todo el embrollo. Es divertido en realidad, porque salvo en el cabello, sus rasgos son idénticos.

—No lo sé, yo espero que sí—admites acariciando la espalda de la niña—Pero yo no me preocuparía por eso, yo me preocuparía más por las mamás.

—Oh… eso suena mejor—dice con un gesto picaresco—Podríamos intercambiar de lugares cuando nos acomode.

Comienzas a reír, eso sería perfecto, si tan sólo vivieran juntos.

—Escoges una súper modelo, Yoh—te advierte—No quiero cumplir tus deberes maritales y tener que cubrirle la cara con una bolsa de papel.

Evades la melancolía, prefieres seguirle el juego, como es tu costumbre.

—Ja… eres malo, ¿lo sabes? —dices, tratando de no imaginar el momento—Y un pervertido, cómo puedes pensar que te dejaré acostarte con mi súper modelo.

—Fácil, porque también querrás acostarte con mi súper modelo, hermanito—dice con alevosía, sentando a la bebé en sus piernas—Tienes mi cara, ya nada más necesitas valor. Sólo imagínate eso. Bebés hermosos y sanos, hasta podríamos donar nuestros genes a la ciencia. O venderlos a las mujeres que necesiten donantes sanos, fuertes e inteligentes.

Tu risa comienza a ser más fluida. A veces te preguntas por qué se ven tan poco en el año, si juntos son un verdadero deleite.

—Estás loco, Hao.

Fumiko tampoco ha dejado de hacerlo y quiere volver a tu lado. Pero Hao la detiene y le da besos en su estómago, que la hacen carcajearse de forma escandalosa. Al menos tienes la seguridad que será un magnífico padre.

—Bueno, déjamela, no creo que llore—dice acercándola a su pecho—Tú tienes que ver a tus hermanos.

Y parece que toda la jovialidad del momento se drenó automáticamente de tu rostro.

—Pero no puedo, su madre regresará y…

—Yoh, somos gemelos—menciona mirándote con bastante severidad—Mejor di que no quieres ir.

Suspiras resignado, más porque sabes bien que Hao no se tomaría la molestia de venir si no fuera algo ineludible.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntas finalmente.

—En el estacionamiento, primer nivel—te informa con rapidez.

Asientes, dirigiéndote rápido al elevador. No puedes creer lo fácil que cedes en algunas ocasiones a los pedidos de tu familia. Más suspiros salen de tu pecho. Aun así, no sabes cómo vas a reaccionar cuando lo tengas de frente. Casi nunca es sencillo verlo.

Y ahí está, en el auto negro, con dos hombres resguardándolo.

Sólo por acotación, Mikihisa Maki es un importante hombre de negocios y uno de los mejores amigos del primer ministro. Con una altura cercana al metro ochenta y siete, podrías considerar que es bastante alto, mientras se acerca a ti.

Suele hacer esa clase de visitas, tan espontáneas y sin importarle demasiado tu tiempo. Bien podría sacarte de clases o de un interrogatorio policial si así fuera su santa voluntad. En pocas palabras, no le interesan los demás. Pero sabes, al igual que él, que su fortuna e influencias son gracias a la mujer con la que está casado. Por lo que a ti, al menos a nivel personal, ni siquiera te impresiona.

—Has crecido bastante—pronuncia quitándose los lentes oscuros—No cabe duda que eres idéntico a tu hermano.

—Somos gemelos, no esperarías otra cosa, ¿o sí? —tratas de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Haz fallado, cuando una sonrisa irónica se cuela el apacible rostro de tu viejo.

—¿Aún no lo superas? ¿No crees que es demasiado inmaduro de tu parte seguir con viejas rencillas? —pregunta tocando tu hombro—Eres mi hijo, no creas que me olvido de ti.

—De todos tus hijos soy el único que no lleva tu apellido—le recuerdas.

Porque él alguna vez también fue un Asakura como tú. Yohmei le habían brindado el suficiente apoyo en vista de la decisión de tu madre, el honor de portar su apellido, para proseguir con su línea. Quizá no eran millonarios, pero tenían cierto respeto en Izumo. Su abuelo, principalmente, provenía de una larga familia con más de 500 años de antigüedad. No era poca cosa considerando los tiempos actuales.

No obstante, lejos de molestarse, te tomó con más confianza de los hombros.

—Eso no es problema, sabes que estoy dispuesto a quitarte de una vez ese apellido.

—No lo dije por eso, Mikki—pronuncias sereno, apartándolo sin violencia—En realidad, sólo era para recordarte que a pesar de llevar tu sangre, tengo otro padre al que deseo honrar.

Y ése sí era un punto vulnerable que sabías, no le gustaba tocar.

—¿De verdad prefieres ser el cabeza de una familia que no tiene nada, más que el renombre? —pregunta con marcado desprecio—Hao está orgulloso de portar mi apellido.

Como lo dijiste antes. Hao podría ser el próximo primer Ministro, incluso ser el mejor empresario de todo Japón. Ninguno de esos dos era tu sueño. Tú querías algo más terrenal, más real. Menos pretencioso.

—Yo prefiero tus audífonos, aun sirven bastante bien—dices relajado, sacándolo de equilibrio—Las personas creen que soy raro por llevarlos puestos, cuando existen unas cosas tan pequeñas que ni siquiera necesitan cables.

—¿_Air pods_? —preguntó extrañado—Puedo comprarte unos, si así lo quieres.

¿Y acumular más basura electrónica? No gracias, suficiente tenías con el móvil vibrando todo el día en tu pantalón.

—En realidad, nunca he necesitado esas cosas, ni siquiera me importa el prestigio que tanto hablas—aludes rechazando de inmediato la oferta—A lo que me refería es que si quieres legarme algo, dame algo que sea en verdad especial para ti. Cuéntame las cosas que te gustaba hacer, lo que tenías cuando joven, aún recuerdo tu guitarra…

—Yoh, no tengo nada de eso—menciona cansado, frotando el puente de su nariz continuamente—¿Qué edad tienes? ¿No tienes veinte? ¿Por qué piensas en esas cosas? Deberías pedirme cosas que te sean útiles. Supe por tu hermano que compraste un carro usado y que todavía lo estás pagando.

—Sí, el doctor que ve a la abuela vendía su coche, se lo compré y le prometí que le liquidaría el total en un par de meses—le explicas a grandes rasgos.

Él toma del bolsillo interno su chequera.

Tú interrumpes su acción.

—Ya sé que no tienes esas cosas, Mikki. Pero tienes los recuerdos contigo—dices sutil—Tal vez, si te dieras tiempo, podríamos charlar algún día…

Recuerdas vagamente cuando no era el importante hombre de negocios y te cantaba un par de canciones con la guitarra antes de dormir. Es algo que nunca te atreviste a decirle, pero extrañas su vieja persona. Extrañas lo sencillo que era.

—¿Necesitas terapia? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme? De otro modo, no veo por qué estés tan empeñado en revivir algo que ya no soy—dice con dureza, tocando tu hombro derecho—Tienes que madurar, ver hacia adelante, piensa en tu futuro. Ser un maldito holgazán no me hizo el hombre que soy ahora. Tú debes poner los pies en la tierra, ser más ambicioso y dejar atrás toda esa basura romántica. Somos el país más moderno del mundo y tú te empeñas en vivir en el pasado.

Respiras agitado, mientras él te sigue viendo con esa mirada tan dura.

—Rechazaste todas las cosas que te he comprado.

—No las necesito.

—Yoh, te tienes que parar una hora antes para llegar e imprimir tus trabajos desde un local cercano a la universidad—replica bastante molesto—Me devolviste el teléfono, la computadora y hasta la impresora. Son cosas básicas para cualquier estudiante, no te estoy regalando una casa.

Suspiras, apartándolo de forma más contundente. Sabes que en parte tiene razón, aun así, no deseas discutir más. Han terminado peor en otras ocasiones.

—Vine a ver a mis hermanos, ¿dónde están?

—¿Es así como eludes tus responsabilidades? ¿No sabes tener una charla de adultos todavía?

Ni siquiera le respondes, él sólo hace una seña para que uno de los hombres abra la puerta de una camioneta. Sabes que son niños pequeños, así que te hincas para recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. Ellos son eufóricos contigo, todo el tiempo. Así que el abrazo que te dan es un micro segundo para ti.

—¡Yoh, no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado! —enuncia Redseb.

Seyram es un poco más tímida y la sientas en tu pierna, mientras apoyas tu rodilla izquierda en el pavimento. No sabes cómo lo logras, pero te esfuerzas por sonreír mientras tu hermano te cuenta sobre el nuevo juego de moda. Al parecer ha causado gran sensación, porque dice que muchos de sus amigos salen a cazar _Pokemons_.

No entiendes bien a qué se refiere, ni te lo imaginas, lo último que supiste de ese juego era que se jugaba para _Game Boy Color _en la década de los noventay ahora sacaban versiones nuevas de esos juegos para todas las consolas. De niño veías el anime, pero no es como si hubiese marcado un antes y después en tu vida.

—El último se me escapó y la verdad es que no puedo salir mucho de la casa.

—¿Y a todos los encuentras en la calle?¿

—Sí, es súper fácil, si estuvieras ahí podríamos salir a cualquier hora por ellos.

Es súper extraño oírlo.

—Ven un día a la casa y te enseñaré cómo jugarlo. Incluso podríamos abrir nuestro propio gimnasio. Quédate unos días con nosotros.

Te encantaría decirle que sí, mas no quieres mentirle. Sabes que no te sentirías cómodo en esa casa. Pero ves conveniente por primera vez que tu padre viva cerca de tu hermano.

—¿Y qué tal si nos juntamos mejor en el departamento de Hao? Él tiene una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Su sala es amplia, como para jugar y hacer una pijamada, ¿tú que dices, Sey? ¿Te gustaría?

—Sí—afirma abrazando tu cuello.

—Ah… no lo sé, Hao siempre es algo aburrido y es un espacio chico para cazar—se queja el niño—Además, no le gusta que hagamos ruido.

Sabes que a pesar de que él los ha visto crecer y ha sido criado por la misma madre—porque cuando se fue, ella lo adoptó como propio y sabes que él está agradecido por eso— aun así, no es tan paciente con ellos. No estás seguro si es cuestión de edad, probablemente sea un factor. En realidad, lo único que sabes es que tú debes hacerlos sentir bien. Darles el amor necesario para fortalecer sus lazos afectivos. Quieres darles recuerdos agradables a su infancia.

—Él preparará las pizzas, lo prometo.

Ambos están de acuerdo. Tu padre te mira a poca distancia. Sabes que la visita ha concluido y él necesita hacer otras cosas. Besas la frente de Seyram y le das un fuerte abrazo a Redseb, antes de dejarlos ir. Los niños abordan el vehículo, mientras él se acerca a ti de nuevo.

—Iremos de vacaciones a las Islas Maldivas—pronuncia reservado— Me gustaría que fueras con nosotros. A tus hermanos y a mí nos gustaría convivir más contigo.

Suspiras de nuevo. Se ha hecho una práctica habitual estos días.

—Tengo que trabajar, pero gracias por la invitación.

—Si cambias de parecer, ya sabes a dónde llamar—es lo último que escuchas de boca de tu progenitor.

En realidad, no es como si esperaras más.

Desde el divorcio, te has acostumbrado a recibir poco de su parte. Quizá no en el sentido económico. No sabes si es algo que hiciste o algo que eres. Has dejado de cuestionarte con los años, prefieres vivir el momento sin complicaciones.

Vuelves a la tienda. Al parecer Hao ha hecho buena química con tu subgerente, tanto así que te ha dejado salir temprano. ¿Cómo lo logra tan fácil? No es que le tengas celos, es sólo que ella no es la clase de mujer que ceda de manera tan repentina, menos con un extraño.

El camino se vuelve ameno, más con la charla de tu hermano, que al parecer está saliendo con una nueva chica.

—Como Tamao, pero no tanto—alude recordándote a la chica que trabajaba con tu abuelo en Izumo—Deberías buscarla en redes sociales, quién sabe, tal vez hasta te pueda pasar su _pack_.

¿Su qué? Él sólo ríe al ver tu cara de desconcierto. Supones que en otro momento se dignará a evangelizarte o más bien, satanizarte en esta clase de mundo digital.

Deslizas la puerta de la entrada.

Y mejor te apartas, es la hora en que el desfile gatuno se prepara para salir. Hasta parece que te esperan, ansiosos a que abras la puerta tú y no cualquier otro miembro de la casa. Todos salen de forma ordenada, como si quisieran dar un memorable espectáculo y no la burda demostración de todos los días, en que salen como almas que las lleva el diablo.

Hao sonríe al ver que todas sus mascotas permanecen en perfecto estado. Incluso le ha bromeado a tu madre con añadir dos ejemplares.

—Vamos, mamá, ¿no me digas que dejarías sin hogar a mis dos pequeños?

Como has dicho antes, te sorprende la habilidad que tiene para controlar a las mujeres.

—Sería como dejar a tu hijo sin hogar. Tú no quieres eso, ¿o sí?

Tu madre está que quiere quebrar el plato que está secando en la mano.

—No, hijo, cómo puedes pensar eso—dice, finalmente dejando la vajilla en la mesa—Sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera.

Supones que también está el sentimiento de madre involucrado, porque sabe que tu hermano aprecia demasiado a Asanoha, la esposa de tu padre y madre de tus hermanos.

—Gracias, mamá, eres la mejor.

Si supiera que a Asanoha también le ha dejado varios gatos en su casa. Redseb estaba harto del refugio de felinos, que hasta su padre les había designado una habitación para ellos, al menos eso le había contado la última vez que hablaron largamente por teléfono.

Y a diferencia de otras personas de su edad, los pequeños esperaban con ansias cada vez que marcaba a su casa. Pero al igual que todos, sería momentáneo, apenas entraran en la pubertad, sabría que encontrarían algo fastidioso que lo hiciera. Tal vez para entonces, dejaría de intentarlo.

—Bien, mañana me acompañarás a buscar a dos gatos en la calle—escuchas a Hao colocar el futon a tu lado — Aun tenemos algo de tiempo antes del viaje.

—No voy a ir al viaje—le dices mirando el techo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se descoloca un poco, no comprende por qué has rechazado la invitación. Creyó, al igual que tu padre, que con los pequeños bastaría para ablandarte. No fue así. Tal vez si los pequeños se lo hubiesen implorado, cedería, no sucedió.

—Debes dejar ese resentimiento—añade cansado— A nosotros no nos toca juzgarlos.

Lo sabes.

—Él sólo quiere pasar tiempo contigo, deberías darle una oportunidad.

¿Cuántas veces has cedido bajo esa premisa? Casi nunca resulta bien. Recuerdas cómo una vez hasta te pegó un puñetazo cuando eras adolescente. Tuviste un arranque en su boda, tomaste de más, hablaste cosas que no debías. Tenías sólo trece años, ¿alguien podía entender ese hecho? Ryu tuvo que ir por ti. No le contaste a tu madre de eso, pero tu abuelo estuvo contigo hasta que pasó el efecto del alcohol.

Muchos te tacharon de alcohólico. Él quiso reclamarle a Keiko sobre tu comportamiento, pero ella sólo lo tomó como una de las muchas quejas a tu persona, nada serio. Pensó que permitiendo que tu hermano estuviera cerca de ti, mejorarías tu comportamiento con él. Sólo se apaciguó el enfado, de verdad agradeciste volverlo a tener en casa. Como en esos momentos, en que sabías que se iría en dos días y aun así, prefería pasar contigo la noche en la misma habitación, que irse a la suya.

—Hao… —mencionas llamando su atención—Pase lo que pase, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.

Sonríe, casi mirándote con escepticismo.

Es cosa de gemelos.

—Por supuesto, tonto, no podría ser de otra manera.

Respiras tranquilo, sabiendo que él está ahí. Algunos lo llaman dependencia emocional, tú sólo lo clarificas como un vínculo irrompible. Que nada, ni nadie podría romper jamás.

—Yoh… —escuchas su voz más suave de lo normal—¿Puedes prometer que no dejarás de ser tan tú? Sé que suena estúpido, pero nunca dejes que nadie cambie tu esencia. Eres único, tonto. Y me gusta que a veces seas tan pasado de moda.

Te parece curioso la dualidad de pensamientos, en especial del modo en que se expresa, porque ha sido de los que te ha pedido que cambies el teléfono más de una ocasión, que te actualices.

—Pensé que te molestaba.

—Es porque me gusta charlar contigo y compartir cosas importantes—dice casi durmiéndose— No es porque me moleste tu forma de pensar. Admiro que quieras preservar la forma de comunicación tradicional.

Junto con tus hermanos pequeños, era quizá, el único que le platicaba más de una hora continua contigo.

— Eres como un respiro en esta sociedad de mierda.

—Esto suena triste—admites mirando el techo de tu habitación.

—Lo será—responde abriendo sus ojos para ver las mismas manchas de pintura fosforescente arriba.

Alguna vez intentaste dibujar estrellas ahí.

—Un día que estemos viejos y uno de los dos se muera, el otro recordará cómo nos decíamos esta clase de tonterías, riéndose de lo ingenuos que éramos de jóvenes.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntas con una pequeña sonrisa— Al menos te sentirías aliviado que tu hermano no se comporte como un verdadero viejo del siglo pasado.

Él emitió una gran risa, antes de voltearse, supones para quedarse dormido.

—No sé qué haría si murieras primero—dice tranquilo— Pero aún de viejo, estaría esperando cada dos semanas tu llamada junto al teléfono.

Él te ha dicho que eres como un respiro en la sociedad, pero en realidad, es él quien significa un respiro para ti. Hao no tiene idea de que todas esas tonterías, como suele llamarlas, tienen más sentido para ti en momentos en que todo cambio te parece abrumador.

Guiado por tu instinto, arrastras tu futon hasta emparejarlo al suyo. Sabes que es un movimiento arriesgado y que puede tomar a mal. Sin embargo, no te importa mucho, te acercas a él y lo abrazas por la espalda. No sabes cómo reaccionará, porque hasta el momento, sólo has sentido su sobresalto.

Pasan unos segundos, hasta que él quita tu brazo de su cintura y se gira a ti. Piensas que te reclamara. Lejos de hacer algo similar, te sonríe y te abraza, aun con la frazada de por medio. Tú correspondes el gesto, buscando su calor.

A más de a uno le has dicho enérgicamente que no tienes gustos homosexuales.

Y lo respaldas.

Porque ahora mismo, lo único que tu corazón te dictó fue buscar el contacto de la persona más especial en tu vida.

—Esto es muy gay—dice en voz baja.

—Lo sé—asientes cediendo un poco en el contacto al cabo de unos minutos.

—Que nuestras modelos no se enteren o tendremos que lidiar no sólo con lo gay, sino con el incesto.

No puedes reprimir la risa, al igual que él, mientras creas un poco de distancia al volver a tu almohada. Pero quedando cerca al mismo tiempo. ¿Te preguntas si podrías tener a un mejor hermano? No, no podrías ser más afortunado.

—Lo único que sé es que nuestros hijos serán hermosos—añades cerrando tus ojos—Y querré a los tuyos como si fueran míos.

—Así será…—escuchas por última vez su voz en la noche.

**Continuará….**

* * *

N/A: ¡He vuelto en tiempo relativamente corto! Son capítulos cortos, así que un poco de inspiración me hace escribir a velocidad. A parte porque quería no dejar tanto tiempo entre una actualización y otra. Este capítulo me encantó. Siempre quise abordar este tema, aunque de modo más lineal con SK. Siento que Yoh fue muy desplazado por su padre y eso de cierto modo le hizo ser algo retraído con los demás. El otro fic donde había tocado esos puntos, ha sido CS, también hablando sobre su lazo con Hao. Fue emotivo. Y me pareció adecuado para darle contexto al pesonaje.

Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre, se los agradezco mucho. Siempre es bueno escuchar otras voces.

Gracias por leer. Nos veremos pronto.

**Agradecimientos especiales: annprix1, JosMinor, Rozan-ji, Sabr1, Tuinevitableanto, Hunken, Clau Asakura K. **


	3. Capítulo III La familia es lo importante

**Capitulo III**

_La familia es lo importante._

Si pensaste por un momento que tu hermano bromeaba con adoptar más felinos, temo decirte que estabas en un completo error. Apenas lo procesaste cuando encontró una gata con dos cachorros. Nunca entendiste su manía, pero la aceptaste; como también ser padrino, sólo porque seleccionaste el collar para uno de ellos.

La gata aún continuaba adolorida después de esterilizarla. Sólo esperas que no rasguñe demasiado las protecciones del asiento trasero, acabas de comprarlo y sería una lástima gastar más por un simple paseo.

—A mamá no le gustará ver tres gatos nuevos—suspiras por doceava vez.

Él sólo te sonríe desde el asiento del copiloto, como si todo eso le tuviese sin cuidado.

—Lo aceptará, ya verás, por algo soy su favorito.

En verdad no le preocupa.

—Son las ventajas de tener inmunidad diplomática—dice confiado.

Mueves reiteradas veces la cabeza. Sabes que tiene razón en muchas cosas, en especial al decir que tiene inmunidad en tu casa. ¡Porque en verdad la tiene!

—¡Espera! Detente en el almacén, también vas a comprarles una casa nueva.

—¿Qué? Esas cosas son bastante caras—alegas de inmediato.

—Te lo mereces por no ir de vacaciones con nosotros—puntualiza, dejándote sin argumentos—Prometiste que irías la siguiente vez.

Nunca cumples. Es un juramento que ha pasado año tras año sin resolverse. Él sabe todo el caos que pasa por tu cabeza, los conflictos que te agobian y a pesar de eso, trata de que veas el lado más positivo del asunto. Él, que usualmente hace lo contrario. Y que eres tú, quien debe mostrarle la vertiente más provechosa.

Te resignas a cumplir sus caprichos.

Hao es un auténtico líder, sabe lo que quiere y en el momento que desea. No tarda en ver el mejor hogar para sus protegidos. Y no era nada pequeño, ni nada económico. Ahí se va a ir más de la mitad de tu gasto. Tendrás que vivir de la misericordia de tu madre, porque dudas poder financiar tus almuerzos el resto de la quincena.

—No puedo creer lo miserable que te has vuelto—se queja tu hermano—¿Acaso no te hace sentir mejor gastarlo en algo provechoso?

Suspiras, abriendo la cajuela para meter todos los accesorios nuevos.

—Define algo provechoso—respondió quitando ambos seguros de las puertas.

—Algo que no acumules.

O no, sabes bien que se refiere a la inmensa colección de discos que guardas en el ático y que has transformado en tu santuario personal. No cabían en tu habitación, así que tuviste que acomodar toda la bodega.

—Piénsalo de este modo, todos nos vamos a morir y todo esto se quedará ahí guardado en más cajas.

—Quizá alguien más las venda como antigüedades—sugieres divertido con la idea.

—Tú ya eres una antigüedad andando—dijo pegándote en el hombro—Ahora arranca, ya quiero ver la cara de mamá con sus nuevos inquilinos.

¿Su reacción? Fue épica. Apenas tuviste reflejos para pescar al aire la maceta que soltó cuando tu hermano los instaló cerca del invernadero, argumentando que necesitaban una temperatura óptima para crecer fuertes y sanos.

No sabes cómo lo hace, pero sin duda quieres el secreto. Porque le basta un abrazo y una buena explicación para serenarla, y que acepte sin mayor remedio la intromisión gatuna. Ríes abiertamente, sabes que tardará unas semanas, pero después los acariciará y brindará todo su amor, como lo hace con el resto de las mascotas.

—¡Ah! Así que ya llegaron—escuchas la voz de tu abuela, que ha salido del invernadero y lleva unas rosas en la mano—Qué bien que están aquí, esas bestiecitas destruyeron un paquete que llegó.

Tratas de hilar la conversación. Asumes que las bestias son los gatos. Y se cargaron la paquetería de alguien. Pero ni bien descifras la oración, cuando tienes que poner a prueba tus reflejos de nuevo, porque Hao acaba de salir corriendo y lanzó al aire la bolsa de alimento.

Comienzas a preguntarte si alguien te tiene en la más mínima consideración.

Después de comer, subes a tu habitación y te recuestas en el tejado. Más de uno te dice que pareces un vago, pero para ti —que no te importan las críticas— es uno de los mejores momentos del día. Contemplas el atardecer y las pocas estrellas que pueden vislumbrarse a lo lejos.

En este momento no hay nada que interrumpa tu paz. Ni aparatos molestos que no dejan de vibrar cada tanto en tu bolsillo. Eres tú y la inmensidad de un cielo teñido de naranja con azul.

Pero por más minutos que quieras ganar a la realidad, ésta se hace presente. Aunque no pareces estar molesto, por más ruidoso que sea ese aparato, no piensas descender y contestar la llamada o el mensaje o lo que sea que esté sonando con tanta insistencia. Cierras los ojos, aguardando que en cualquier instante ceda. Lo que no esperas es que tu hermano entre a tu habitación y que tome el bendito móvil en su mano.

—Qué quieres, Idiota—escuchas su voz algo exasperada.

Ahora entiendes que en realidad sí era una llamada.

—No soy un idiota, Idiota.

Sonríes con cierta ironía, es Ren Tao. No comprendes por qué tus amigos nunca se han llevado del todo bien con tu hermano, pero sigue siendo algo que te causa gracia, al menos cuando tienes el placer de verlos interactuar.

—Quisieras no ser un idiota—responde sarcástico—Pero estoy de buen humor, qué quieres.

—Quiero hablar con tu hermano.

—Él no está—contesta ya exasperado.

Quizá sea mejor bajar y tomar la llamada, después de todo, Ren no es el clásico chico que llama todos los días.

Realizas una maniobra silenciosa, cuando ves a tu hermano sentado en el sillón donde sueles practicar con la guitarra de tu viejo. Y en efecto, se nota fastidiado, porque inclusive está charlando con el teléfono algo alejado de su oreja.

—Quiero saber del paquete que envíe hace cuatro días, dice que ya fue recibido.

Ahora entiendes quién era el remitente de la misteriosa paquetería, que por cierto, ni te molestaste en ver. No por nada de te dicen que eres un descuidado.

—Bueno pues si ya sabes que lo recibió, para qué llamas, Idiota.

—Porque quiero saber si llegó bien—replica en un tono bastante molesto—¿Llegó bien todo?

Crees que es un buen momento para intervenir, salvo porque no tienes ni idea de qué decirle a tu amigo.

Hao te veo y enarca una ceja, como preguntándose de dónde diablos has salido de la nada.

—¿El paquete? Ah, sí, se lo comieron los gatos.

Sonríes, haciéndote notar en la conversación.

—¿Los qué? ¡Ay, pero de verdad estás, Idiota! Mejor pásame a Yoh.

—Lo que diga el señorito—dice arrojándote el teléfono sin ninguna consideración.

Apenas alcanzas a capturarlo. A diferencia de tu hermano, tú sí lo colocas en tu oreja. No sabes qué le parece gracioso a Hao, porque es evidente la burla en su semblante. Cómo si sostener el teléfono frente a él fuera una pose más interesante. En fin, hasta Ren ha callado un par de segundos.

—Yoh, ¿qué le pasó al paquete?

Vuelves la vista a tu hermano. Los rasguños son bastante evidentes en sus brazos, más el cabello algo desaliñado, supones que no está diciendo mentiras.

—Ammm… se lo comieron los gatos.

Y para tu fortuna, tu madre grita tu nombre con bastante énfasis.

—Espera, Hao sabe mejor lo que pasó—dices devolviéndole el teléfono a tu gemelo.

Que no hace más que reír, mientras corres apresurado. No es algo que haga habitualmente Keiko, a menos que en verdad requiera de tu atención. Lo que no esperas es ser recibido por un bulto en la cara, que alguien, sin cuidado ni respeto ha arrojado hacia ti.

No quieres molestarte, pero lo haces. Y después el enfado se borra de tu rostro al ver al decrépito anciano que ha tenido la fuerza para levantar ese pesado costal en sus brazos. No sabes qué hacer, si abrazarlo o quitarle de la mano, otra mochila con un tamaño similar.

Haces lo que te dicta tu corazón y lo arropas entre tus brazos.

Han sido largos meses sin verlo.

Y por fin está en casa de nuevo.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamas sin creerlo—Pensé que pasarías toda la temporada en Izumo.

—Ah, eso quería. Esto ha sido muy repentino—dice palmeando tu hombro—Los cultivos han sido muy malos, la venta fue nefasta y… bueno, para qué te cuento sobre los muchachos, no quedan muchos en la región. Tuve que trabajar un poco más.

Entonces notas que está algo adolorido. También que tu madre se acerca y golpea ligeramente tu espalda para que lleves el equipaje a su habitación.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

—Tranquilo, no me iré—dice bromeando.

Tu abuela tan sutil como siempre, lo recibe con un bastonazo. Siempre lo has descrito más como un amor apache, a diferencia de otros viejitos que son hasta amorosos entre sí. Quieres reír, pero admites que te cuesta trabajo. A menudo te preocupa cuando se ausenta para administrar la enorme casa en Izumo. Más de una ocasión le has dicho que lo acompañas, él refuta tu ayuda, diciéndote que no puedes dejas mucho tiempo la ciudad.

Pero en otras ocasiones le has hecho compañía. Sabes que es una zona poco asequible. No es demasiado comercial, ni turística. Antes, la mansión fungía bien como una pensión. Ahora hay muy pocos clientes, por no decir que ninguno. Y las cosechas, como él lo ha dicho, necesitan mucho cuidado. Más del que ahora puede ofrecer el anciano.

Abres la puerta y dejas las bolsas cerca de la mesa.

El anciano tiene más de ochenta años, no consideras que deba seguir con esa clase de actividades, aun así, parece alegre de volver a su sitio de origen. Te lo ha dicho en más de una ocasión, es parte de su vida: su niñez, su legado. Y está dispuesto a todo para devolverle la vida al lugar. Al menos eso intenta cada vez que se va una temporada.

—Cada vez hay más ancianos—escuchas la amena charla que mantiene con las dos mujeres—No creerías, Kino, pero tu amiga se volvió a casar.

—¡Ja! Esa decrépita, no puedo creerlo—dice levantando la taza— Tardó más de veinte años en decir que sí.

—Es lo mismo que le he dicho.

Sonríes desde el marco de la puerta.

—Espero que no te tardes lo mismo tú también, cabeza hueca—añade refiriéndose a ti.

Incluso te señalas confundido por la mención.

—Sí, por supuesto que es a ti—reitera tu abuela, por lo que decides acompañarlos a la mesa—Quiero conocer a mi bisnieto.

Comienzas a reír nervioso. Casarte no está en tus planes, mucho menos en los siguientes años.

—¿Y si le dices a Hao? —preguntas casual.

Enarca la ceja, casi como diciéndote que no dijeras tonterías. No comprendes por qué, al menos él sale constantemente con varias chicas. Tal vez alguna le guste de forma más intensa.

—Toma, al Idiota no le convenció del todo la explicación—escuchas la voz de tu hermano, justo detrás de ti, devolviéndote el aparato—Abuelo, qué grata sorpresa.

—Es lo mismo que opino—dice sonriéndole—Ven y siéntate conmigo.

Sabes que Hao no es del todo efusivo, pero no se niega a la petición, tomando el cojín a su lado. Ambos se palmean los hombros, como reforzando el vínculo que los une.

—Vaya… —comenta sorprendido, volviendo la vista a ti, más en concreto a tus manos—Decidiste actualizarte.

Quieres sonrojarte, más por la forma en que ríe tu hermano.

—Ya conoces al decrépito anciano—informa tu gemelo.

Esto sólo incrementa tu vergüenza.

—No, es sólo que…. Mi teléfono se arruinó y no pude volver a conseguir un modelo similar.

Ni los había. Pero él sólo ríe, mientras toma una galleta más de la charola.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero a mí me parece muy bien—dice feliz—He escuchado que con la tecnología puedes estar más en contacto con tus seres queridos. Y tus amigos viven bastante lejos.

—Sí, eso… es cierto.

—No importa cómo, sólo debes asegurarte de no obsesionarte con esos aparatos—agrega mucho más serio—No me gustaría que seas el tipo de persona que dependa de aquel dispositivo.

—¿Él? ¿Depender de un teléfono? Ni en un millón de años—negó totalmente tu hermano, recibiendo de tu madre una taza de té—Gracias, mamá.

Keiko le besa la cabeza. Y parece que después de tanto tiempo, eso no parece avergonzar a ninguno.

—Uno nunca sabe, las personas pueden cambiar de repente—vuelve a retomar tu abuelo—Como ya les dije, la mayoría de los jóvenes están centrados en esas cosas, ya no toman la vida tan en serio.

—¿Alguna vez lo hicieron? —pregunta tu abuela, aligerando de inmediato la charla.

Más de uno ha soltado una pequeña risa.

—No, en serio, no quiero verte desesperado por no encontrar un estúpido contacto para conectar esa cosa.

Yohmei es, quizá, el más preocupado por ti. Sopesando no sólo los aspectos positivos, sino negativos que trae la excesiva conectividad.

—Descuida, ni siquiera me gusta—dices despreocupado—Me sirve para lo básico y prácticamente lo he tenido que usar por eso. Nada de obsesiones.

—Es cierto, incluso le cuesta trabajo usar las redes sociales—se une a la conversación tu madre—Dudo mucho que se obsesione con esas cosas.

—Pero bien podría encontrar una novia por ahí—interviene Kino.

—¡Abuela! —dices escandalizado y avergonzado, cuando el resto de tu familia sólo ríe.

—No te preocupes, Abuela—dice mirándote con burla aquel traidor— Yo me encargo.

Ambos chocan los puños, como reforzando esa idea. Crees que tu abuela tiene un macabro plan para presentarte en cualquier momento a la nieta de alguna de sus amigas. O que en cualquier instante llegará con la noticia de que te ha comprometido con una desconocida que le ha agradado en el tren.

No sabes cuál es el plan más factible, sólo tienes la certeza de que….

—Espero que sea pronto—alude el anciano—En verdad quiero conocer un bisnieto.

—Sí, sería tan lindo tener un bebé en la familia—remarca tu madre.

Tu familia apoya con claridad la moción.

No obstante, eres demasiado idealista y por mucho que te tomen como burla entre ellos, adoras los pocos momentos en que están todos juntos, reunidos en casa. Sabes bien que no todos los días tienes a tu hermano comiendo en la misma mesa, ni que tu abuelo permanezca tan tranquilo después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Han sido grandes coincidencias, pero que agradeces tanto.

Una vez que concluye la sesión, Hao te explica a grandes rasgos la conversación con Ren. Al parecer tu amigo había mandado alimentos empacados y algunos dulces. Pero nada quedó, sólo las envolturas, debido a las feroces fieras que atacaron sin piedad la caja.

Has llamado después, diciéndole a tu amigo que tu abuelo ha regresado y que en efecto, las palabras de Hao no eran mentira.

—Bueno, la próxima vez mejor te lo llevo personalmente—te informa Tao.

—Por supuesto que sí, estaré muy feliz de tenerte de visita.

—Lo sé, además, sirve que presenció de primera mano, tu incursión a la modernidad. Que por cierto, te sigue fallando mucho.

Suspiras y asientes. No es como si nunca hubieses escuchado de una video llamada, es sólo que nunca habías hecho una. Y no es como si en verdad la hubieses hecho.

—Hablaremos después—dice tu amigo, cortando la comunicación.

Entonces ves a Hao en el marco de la puerta con un plato de dulces, que la abuela ha preparado especialmente para él.

—Recuerda que pasado mañana me tienes que dejar en el aeropuerto temprano.

Claro, él se irá de vacaciones con tus hermanos.

—Y mañana necesito pasar por la maleta en casa de Asanoha.

Asientes, asegurándole que te levantarás temprano ambos días.

No cumples, por más que escuchas el despertador, él ha tenido que pararte casi de una patada del futon. Sin embargo, se resigna a que tu pereza es ineludible. El primero fue sencillo, no estaban regido por un horario. Gran diferencia al segundo, que tenía que estar ahí veinte minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana. Como otras veces, has tenido que invitarle un café y pagar la cuenta de los dulces que llevará para que ni Redseb ni Seyram lo molesten en el trayecto.

—Pensaba dejarte a los mocosos a ti—dice cogiendo la revista de autos que acaban de comprar.

—¿Por qué a mí? Tampoco es como si los cuidaras mucho—te quejas abiertamente, mientras esperas la llegada de tu padre—Además, ellos te quieren demasiado, Hao.

—Pero siempre te han querido más a ti—reitera guardando en la mochila el ejemplar—Y eso no me lo vas a negar, Yoh.

Sonríes.

—No es que me quieran más, es sólo que les tengo más paciencia—respondes mirando las pantallas de los próximos vuelos.

Por fortuna el de ellos es un vuelo privado.

—Pero cuando crezcan un poco más, seguro te querrán más a ti—evocas tranquilo—Ellos saben que eres genial, pero se darán cuenta que no sólo eres genial, sino que eres el más genial de todos. Y te querrán mucho más que a mí, porque incluso para mí, no hay nadie más genial que tú.

Él te mira sin saber qué decir, aunque sabes que tus palabras le han conmovido de algún modo.

—¡Yoh! ¡Sí vendrás! ¡Yuju! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

La inconfundible voz de tu hermano menor es tan fuerte que más de uno en la sala ha tirado el café con semejante efusividad. El niño tarda unos minutos en calmarse. Mientras Mikihisa, ya exasperado, suelta su mano.

Te agachas hasta quedar a su altura y abrazarlo, como también lo hace Seyram, que lleva tímida una muñeca en su regazo.

—Papá dijo que no irías, pero verdad que sí vendrás. ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que sí?

Quisieras no contestar a una negativa y quebrar sus ilusiones, pero no tienes de otra opción.

—Emm… no—dijo Hao desde su altura—Él rechazó el viaje.

Parece que él lo ha hecho por ti.

—¡Qué! —exclamó sin poder creerlo—¡Y por qué no lo convenciste! Te fuiste con él a su casa.

El niño continúa quejándose, pese a eso, tu hermano ha sacado unos audífonos raros y los ha puesto en sus oídos, supones que tratando de apaciguar la notable voz de Redseb. Porque a leguas se ve que Hao ha decidido ignorar todas las quejas hacia su persona.

—Redseb—pronuncias llamando su atención—No es culpa de Hao, es que en realidad, tengo que trabajar.

—Pero…

Sabes que dirá lo que ya sabes: que tu padre puede darte dinero. En realidad, ése nunca ha sido el punto.

—Uno no puede deslindarse de sus obligaciones así de la nada—agregas mostrándole el puño—Pero ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Una pizza y jugar eso de los Pokemón que tanto dices.

—Es cierto—dice chocando tu puño con el suyo—Pero ya no faltes más a las vacaciones, por favor.

—Haré lo que pueda.

No es una promesa, pero es lo más parecido a una.

Asanoha se acerca a sus hijos y te saluda con marcada educación. Su trato es diferente contigo, al que tiene con tu hermano, que a leguas se nota que lo quiere como uno más de sus vástagos, cuando le pregunta si necesitan algo más para el viaje. No es un problema. Tampoco quieres tener esa clase de relación con ella.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir? —pregunta tu padre.

—Seguro.

—Puedo arreglar tus papeles de viaje en un instante.

—Estoy bien, además debo trabajar y ayudar al abuelo en algunas tareas.

No estás mintiendo, de verdad necesitas ayudarlo a poner en orden la administración de la mansión en Izumo.

No emite más palabras, sólo se dirige a realizar el papeleo correspondiente con el capitán, cuando les indica que ya pueden abordar el avión.

Te despides de tus hermanitos, alentándolos a que se diviertan y tomen muchas fotografías.

—¿Vas a tener el teléfono contigo? Luego te tardas mucho en responder—se queja Redseb.

—Trataré.

Asiente, dándote uno de sus pequeños peluches de Pokemón que lleva consigo, remarcándote la promesa por ir a cazarlos en su próximo encuentro. Seyram se limita a besar tu mejilla y susurrarte al oído lo mucho que te extrañará.

—También yo—respondes besando su cabeza—Voy a pensar mucho en ti.

Asanoha toma su mano y sonríe antes de inclinar su cabeza en modo de despedida.

Ahora sólo queda uno más, que decidió esperar hasta el final. También porque de verdad estaba cansado de oír las quejas del niño. Te mira, del modo en que sabes, son esa clase de despedidas. No se verán en un rato, puesto que regresará de inmediato y con el tiempo justo para incorporarse a sus actividades en Kobe.

Así que lo abrazas con fuerza, con la misma que te responde. Son sólo segundos, aunque desearías que fuera más tiempo. Aun así lo has pasado de maravilla en las pocos días que duró el encuentro. Ambos palmean sus espaldas y estrechan la mano contraria.

—Cuídate.

—Tú también—contesta tomando su mochila sobre su hombro—Y no olvides publicar algo de vez en cuando en _Instagram_, a las chicas les gusta eso.

—Trataré, pero no me llama la atención—dices acompañándolo hasta la línea de entrada.

Esperas de corazón, que con el tiempo, cada adiós se vuelva menos difícil. Pero lo miras una vez más y sabes que no será nunca así. Y que él, de algún modo, también se siente igual.

—Buscaré a nuestras modelos en la playa.

—Una rubia para mí—bromeas, aligerando la melancolía.

—Serán dos rubias para los dos—dice golpeando tu pecho—Te mandaré fotos, más te vale verlas y no ignorar el teléfono.

—Estaré pendiente.

Y es lo último que comparten, antes de que lo veas emprender camino. Una vez fuera de tu vista, vuelves al estacionamiento, mientras buscas la estación de radio con música tranquila. Los acordes de una guitarra te acompañan el resto del trayecto, tratando de retener la sonrisa que a todos les proyectas: lleno de felicidad.

Han pasado algunos días de su partida.

La rutina siguió igual, excepto que por alguna loca razón, comenzó a llover en plena primavera como si de un tifón se tratara.

—Así que las Maldivas—oyes la voz de tu abuelo, que se ha sentado a tu lado, mientras tocas el viejo instrumento de tu padre.

—Sí, es bastante bonito—mencionas irrumpiendo la melodía para buscar el teléfono.

A veces no sabes ni siquiera dónde dejas ese aparato. Yohmei lo encuentra primero, porque casi se ha sentado sobre él.

Entonces le muestras todas las imágenes que Hao te ha mandado desde esa extraña aplicación de _Line_. Aunque estás haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo para adaptarte, no te nace compartir mucho.

—Es un bonito lugar—dice mirando al jardín, siendo bañado por una constante caída de agua—Estarías bajo una palmera, disfrutando el sol y la brisa de mar, en vez de ver este paisaje tan deprimente.

Sonríes y ves el exterior.

—Creo que depende con quién compartas esos espacios—dices tranquilo—Adoro a mis hermanos, pero también pasar tiempo contigo hace que tenga un significado especial.

—¿Aun cuando esté lloviendo?

—Sí, a pesar de todo eso—respondes con una pequeña risa.

Comienzas a contarle sobre el próximo viaje que realizarás con tus amigos. Ren te había comentado que deseaba mucho conocer Hawaii. Es tan diferente charlar con él, porque escucha todos los detalles sin interrumpirte. No recuerdas cuándo tuviste una charla similar con tu padre, pero eso no importa, porque a tus ojos: Yohmei ocupa a la perfección ese puesto.

—Me alegra oír que tus amigos se divirtieran y que hayas podido comprar el carro de Mitsuki. Siempre le vi buena pinta, al menos no se avería como la vieja troca.

—No te creas, también tiene su chiste—comentas agradado—El radio a veces no funciona bien y el freno también debo pisarlo un poco más para que esté detenido por completo.

Él comienza a reír y palmea tu espalda.

—Son viejos trucos—responde —Ven, vamos a la barra. Te invitaré un trago.

—¿Con esta lluvia?

—Tú eres el joven, deberías decir que sí de inmediato.

Con la comparación de tu senectud, ni cómo rechazar la bebida. Ambos se disponen a salir con discreción de la casa. Tomas la primera chaqueta que ves y las llaves del auto. Están por salir, cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar. Te debates entre contestar o no, cuando tu abuelo ha tomado la iniciativa.

Parecen dos niños escondiéndose, lo cual hace más divertida la aventura.

Esperas a que termine de hablar, cuando comienzas a notar su semblante. Y cómo toma nota en una hoja, mientras cuelga el auricular.

—¿Es el banco de nuevo? —preguntas algo resignado a que el buen trago ya ha pasado.

Sabes bien de la hipoteca que tiene la mansión y lo poco que deja el lugar como para solventar a la perfección los gastos, apenas dejando lo necesario para cubrir el montón a la institución.

—No, en realidad, era tu padre—dijo en un tono que no te gustó nada.

—¿Pasó algo?

Quieres creer que en cualquier momento bromeará y te dirá que sólo es otro malentendido con él. Pero te consta que apenas abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, todo lo que hizo, fue tomar el recado.

—Tuvieron un accidente en el barco en el que iban—dice mirándote fijamente a los ojos—Al parecer ocurrió de noche y no todos lograron salir a salvo.

Tu respiración comienza a agitarse, mientras tu madre sale de la cocina con una charola de galletas. Te ofrece una, pero en ese instante, estás congelado. Porque aunque no te lo ha dicho con claridad, intuyes lo que trata de decirte.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿Otra llamada del banco? Hice el depósito completo la semana pasada como me lo indicaste.

Tu abuelo resopla y elude tu vista, mientras tú caminas hacia el borde del piso de madera. Ni siquiera te fijas en nada más, ni siquiera cuando él está narrando gran parte de la historia. Todo cuanto ves es el agua caer con fuerza, la misma que está desgarrando en ese momento a tu madre y que la hace gritar desesperada.

Sonríes con tristeza, recordando las charlas nocturnas de estos días. O la forma en que se acercaba a los gatos para acariciarlos, aunque saliera herido. Quieres evocar su rostro una vez más, porque en el lugar en el que él esté, lo tendrás presente. Porque es y siempre será parte de tu alma. Tu amigo. Tu gemelo. Tu hermano.

—Adiós—susurras mirando al cielo.

**Continuará….**

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola a todos! Los que leen y aun continúan por estos bonitos lugares. Les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. Que como bien dicen, parece más actualizada porque meto cosas de redes sociales y teléfonos. De hecho, antes no me había planteado nada de eso en mis anteriores historias. Tardé un poco más en actualizar porque tampoco los quería saturar. Actualicé hasta terminar el otro fic de Valentín, así que no quise mezclar tanto las historias en mi cabeza. Ahora estoy lista para volver y concluir ésta. Me agrade que les guste el modo de escribir, es bastante nuevo para mí, pero creo que me estoy adaptando bastante bien. La relación entre Yoh y Hao es muy especial, me parece que aquí la he profundizado y ha sido una grata experiencia, porque imagino que en verdad serían muy unidos. Espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo. Volveré pronto con más.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Sam2307, Guest, Alexamili, JosMinor, Yuyuma, Tuinevitableanto, Minus, Rozan-ji, Lili, Clau Asakura K. annprix1, Sabr1. **


	4. Capítulo IV Eje de vida

**Capitulo IV**

_Eje de vida_

A menudo sentías que la vida tenía su razón de ser y, que de un modo loco, todo mal momento traía consigo uno feliz.

Como tu primer empleo, que fue uno de los trabajos más detestables. Pero las ganancias te permitieron viajar con tus amigos, sin preocuparte por dejar a tu familia en la banca rota. Fue el despegue de muchas cosas y vino de algo negativo.

O el ejemplo más destacado de tu existencia. Porque aun recuerdas con claridad cómo después de un tiempo sin hablar, tu padre decidió ponerte al tanto sobre la llegada de tu nuevo hermano. Admites que en ese instante, consideraste el hecho como algo aberrante, más con todo el odio que parecía salir de ti. Pasaron los meses, hasta que lo cargaste entre tus brazos. Fue ahí cuando aprendiste, que cada cosa mala traía consigo nuevos destellos.

Como un ciclo en perfecto equilibrio.

Es por eso, que a pesar del dolor y el resentimiento, decidiste convertirte en el mejor hermano que pudiese tener.

Te juraste que le tendrías paciencia.

Que serías un mejor ser humano.

—Hemos llegado—toca tu hombro el anciano.

Apenas abres los ojos, tomas la mochila del suelo.

Mikihisa solicitó que fueras de inmediato al lugar. Él sigue algo delicado, con algunas quemaduras, especialmente en su rostro y pecho. Necesita que te hagas cargo de algunas cosas. Por lo que no dudaste en abordar el avión que dispuso uno de sus amigos.

Tu madre tuvo que ser atendida por el doctor familiar. Incluso necesitó un sedante para calmar su agonía. Pero Ryu te prometió cuidar de ella, al igual que Kino. Confías en ellos para esa tarea, porque sabes que tardará en repararse, heridas así no se solucionan de la noche a la mañana.

Entregas tu pasaporte y el resto de la documentación en aduana.

Atiendes a las preguntas necesarias, retomando el paso en silencio.

Un hombre de traje oscuro los está esperando. Te informa que es parte del personal de seguridad de tu padre y que te acompañará en el trayecto. Subes al auto, afuera el paisaje es hermoso, incluso puedes sentir la brisa calurosa mientras pasan un puente que te permite ver el mar.

Yohmei te comenta sobre ese hecho.

—Es cierto, es… justo como se ve en las fotos—dices perdido en el horizonte de ese océano.

Y vuelves a callar, cuando el sujeto de seguridad acaba de entablar una charla banal sobre el clima y los alrededores. Incluso les propone visitar un momento el mirador principal. Quizá sólo quiere distraerlos un poco de la pena.

—La vista vale el viaje.

Supones que es verdad. La música tranquila ayuda a relajarte. Aunque quieres dormir, no has podido siquiera hacerlo sin pensar en todo lo ocurrido. No estuviste ahí, pero cohabitan un millón de ideas de lo que pudo y no fue.

El auto se detiene en un magnánimo edificio, supones que es lo más ostentoso de la isla, pero agradeces que no escatimen en gastos para reponer su salud.

El hombre los acompaña al vestíbulo, dictándole al encargado de la guardia que eres un familiar directo.

—La habitación de su padre es la 1003—te informa el médico dándote los pormenores de la operación que acaban de hacerle y las quemaduras que sufrió con la explosión del combustible.

Miras a tu abuelo, él se sienta en una de las bancas en aquella amplia sala, indicándote que aguardará a que termines.

Asientes, siguiendo al médico hacia la suite privada. Y ahí, tendido en una perfecta cama blanca está tu progenitor. Se encuentra conectado a un aparato que monitorea su frecuencia cardiaca. Él está mirando la ventana, parece perdido cuando el doctor te introduce. Entonces te mira, del mismo modo que lleva haciéndolo varios años: como si todo lo malo proviniese de ti.

—Le he informado a su hijo todo sobre su estado de salud—dice revisando la sonda—Debo suponer que está en las mejores manos.

Él no responde.

Te limitas a asentir con pesadez al doctor.

—Los dejaré solos, cualquier cosa… estamos a su servicio.

Una vez afuera, el silencio sólo se hace más tenso.

—Por un momento, pensé que no vendrías—pronuncia en un tono que podría erizarte la piel.

No obstante, decides acercarte y sentarte junto a él.

—La familia es importante.

—Nunca has considerado ésta tu familia, Yoh—replica cada vez más molesto.

Sabes que quiere decirlo. También te has cuestionado numerosas veces, a cada minuto, si hubiese sido diferente de haber estado presente. A pesar de toda la arrogancia y el mal genio de Mikihisa, no has venido a pelear. No tienes ese humor.

Te recargas en el respaldo esperando cualquier otro ataque, pero nadie dice nada. No puedes evitar ver la marca en su frente, y las gasas en su mejilla izquierda. No es la experiencia más agradable verlo tan vulnerable. Tampoco notarlo tan abstraído.

—Ella quiere el divorcio.

No sabes qué decir.

—La capacidad de reacción de las personas es sólo de segundos—continúa, mientras mira hacia otro lado—Y todo ocurrió tan rápido.

Aprietas tus labios, tratando de no interrumpir sus palabras.

—Tuve que escoger y fallé—es lo único que agrega.

Pasan un par de minutos antes de que alguien comente algo. Tratas de pensar cualquier cosa positiva, no hay nada que puedas decir. No hay absolutamente nada luminoso en la situación.

—Te llamé porque es tan fácil pedirle a alguien que haga todo el trámite—dice volviendo su vista a ti—No quería que estuviera solo, ni que estuviera entre extraños.

Comprendes cabalmente el porqué de la solicitud.

—Claro, yo me encargo—pronuncias apenas audible.

Hay algo atorado en tu garganta, que aparece con la sola mención.

—Imari te guiará y te dirá qué hacer y dónde ir—añade tomando un fólder de la mesa a su costado—Estaré de pie en algunos días, pero él no puede esperar tanto. Sé que tu madre no tiene cabeza para estas cosas.

—Así es—afirmas, recordando cómo la has dejado—Pero podremos manejarlo.

—Bien, espero llegar a tiempo—confirma cediéndote todo el trámite legal—Ashcroft nos ha prestado de nuevo el jet para que puedas trasladarte. Es probable que encuentres algo de prensa, porque la noticia ya se difundió. Así que trata de hacerlo de madrugada. No quiero titulares, ni nada escrito sobre mi hijo.

—Sí, seré discreto—afirmas, sosteniendo en tu regazo los papeles.

Sabes que no es tan famoso, pero el renombre y la fortuna pesan en la sociedad. Tampoco es un hecho tan aislado el tipo de accidente. Es en sí, bastante aparatoso, más de doce personas resultaron lastimadas. Quisieras en ese momento ser un mejor soporte y brindarle algo de calor, pero simplemente no te nace. No es como si lo odiaras, es sólo que no habita nada en tu interior que pueda sosegar el dolor.

Él te mira, de modo tan contrastante a como lo hizo cuando entraste a la habitación.

Quizá es tu imaginación, porque sus ojos comienzan a nublarse de lágrimas.

—Eres… idéntico a él.

Y aunque no es la primera vez que lo dice, esta vez te ha calado. Porque sabes el amor inyectado en esas palabras. Su dolor es palpable, así que alcanzas a tocar su mano izquierda, cuando una lágrima cruza su mejilla. Se aferra a ti, como temiendo que pudieses ser lo único tangible de él.

Quizá está en lo correcto.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor?—te pide con trémula voz.

—Sí, claro—respondes, escuchando de antemano la petición que tiene para darte.

Comienza a relatarte con detalle tu siguiente misión. No sin antes suspirar y limpiar bruscamente las lágrimas que delatan su lado emocional. Es más duro de lo que piensas.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí.

La enfermera entra a la habitación, diciéndote que lo aseará y realizará un cambio de vendaje. También el doctor vendrá a revisar la cicatrización de la herida en la pierna. Comprendes que lo que trata de decirte es que vayas a dar una vuelta. Porque en efecto, el lugar pronto es habitado por dos enfermeras más.

Lo ves por última vez, él asiente a sabiendas que debes retirarte y sueltas su mano, para tomar los papeles que te ha dado. Te mueves de forma silenciosa a la puerta, escuchando de fondo las indicaciones de aseo.

Una vez afuera, todo el pasillo está desierto. Caminas buscando un mapa que te guie a ese nuevo destino. Encuentras un enfermero que te da un par de indicaciones. Llegas arriba tan rápido como puedes, atraviesas el área infantil. Ahí encuentras un módulo en dónde muestras una identificación.

Pagas la bata y dejas algunas cosas en una cesta de plástico. Te informan que hay una persona más ahí. Supones que es Asanoha. Pues bien, no te has equivocado, porque la mujer está junto al niño. El médico carraspea llamando su atención, te mira fijamente.

—El joven dice que es su hermano.

—Sí, es cierto—afirma acercándose hasta ti.

Notas la dificultad que tiene para caminar. Ella también tiene vendajes en la cabeza y brazos. Como también lo tiene Redseb que está tendido en la cama.

—¿Puedo hablar con él? —preguntas sutil—Sólo serán unos minutos.

Duda, pero termina por ceder y salir del cuarto de aislamiento, observándote desde el muro de cristal.

Entonces tomas aire, retomando la caminata que te ha traído hasta ese lugar. Tienes poco tiempo. Y hay un mundo de ideas en tu cabeza, que no sabes por dónde comenzar. Haces contacto con su mano, el guante no te permite sentir su calor, es apenas perceptible.

—_Hey…_ —llamas su atención, con nula respuesta—Redseb, estoy aquí.

No sabes cómo, las palabras salen titubeantes de tu boca.

—Sé que querías que viniera, ya estoy aquí.

Eres malo para comenzar una charla, mientras el constante sonido del monitor continúa subiendo y bajando. Te duele verlo ahí, tendido, respirando suave, cuando en realidad es la persona más enérgica que has conocido en tu vida.

Es esa pequeña bolita de alegría que alegró tu corazón en tu adolescencia, antes de que Hao regresara a casa. Y no puedes concebir la idea de que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo haya dejado inhabilitado de por vida.

—Papá me ha pedido que te diga algo. Espero no aburrirte, ya sabes cómo es él de aburrido—tratas de bromear, para que algo en tu tono de voz suene normal—Él dice que lo siente, Redseb. Que siente mucho haberte expuesto al peligro como lo hizo. Él te ama, desde el primer momento en que supo que venías a este mundo. Me contó lo emocionado que se sintió la primera vez que te cargó. Dijo que eras mucho más ligero que nosotros dos.

Comienzas a contarle los mil detalles que tu viejo te dio antes de verse interrumpido por las enfermeras.

—Tal vez él tenga razón, de haber estado aquí, quizá no hubiese tenido que perder tanto—describes al borde de tus emociones—Lamento no ser el hermano que merecías, sólo quiero decirte que tú para mí has sido el mejor regalo que alguien pudo darme. Hubo días muy tristes, que tú alegraste apenas comenzaste a balbucear.

Sonríes en forma irónica.

—Quisiera haber compartido contigo más tiempo, porque siento que nos faltaron más cosas por vivir y muchos Pokemon por cazar.

Quieres creer que eso lo animará a levantarse de la cama, pero sabes bien que no es así. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, hasta que su corazón deje de latir. Asanoha toca tu hombro, quitándose el cubre bocas, tan sólo para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo y tocar la unión de sus manos.

Ambos miran el monitor, la frecuencia cardiaca baja en cada latido. Es un largo silencio, hasta que ella vuelve a besarlo y decirle que lo ama más de una vez.

Él toma aire, notas cómo se infla su pecho, de forma profunda, y suspira por última vez.

No sabes qué sentir hasta que aquel ruido extenso suena en la habitación.

Las lágrimas comienzan a descender de las mejillas de la rubia mujer, sin poder cesarlas. Es exactamente el mismo riachuelo que recorre los senderos de tu madre. El mismo asfixiante dolor.

El doctor entra, pidiéndole a ambos que se retiren, mientras cubre con una manta al niño. Ella se abraza a ti, tú solo puedes rodearla con la fuerza que te queda. Porque no sabes. No tienes una remota idea de cómo puedes seguir respirando cuando dos de los picos de tu estrella se han ido.

Pasan muchos minutos hasta que ella recobra un poco la coherencia. Sigue temblando. Al área llega una mujer que trae cargando a tu hermana. Seyram no duda en bajarse de sus brazos. Esperarías que corriese hacia su madre, pero en lugar de hacerlo, rodea tus piernas y te mira de un modo que no dudas ni un segundo en agacharte para estar a su altura.

Si hay alguien más desesperado por tu afecto, ése ser es tu hermana pequeña, que se aferra a tu cuello como si fueras lo más importante en su vida.

La mujer se acerca a Asanoha, dándole las palabras de apoyo que cualquiera expresaría en un momento como ése. Parece que es su madre, porque ella se derrumba por completo al escucharla.

Entonces el médico vuelve hacia ti, pidiéndote que realices una serie de trámites.

Seyram no quiere separarse de ti, así que le indicas a la mujer que volverás en un par de minutos. Firmas algunos papeles y tomas del fólder el acta de nacimiento del niño. De antemano te dan el pésame, agradeces el gesto, mientras finiquitas lo referente al hospital para Redseb.

Las lágrimas de tu hermana comienzan a humedecer tu piel. Decides ir al jardín de la planta baja, antes de regresarla a su madre. Observas en sus brazos sólo algunos rasguños. Nada extraordinario. Pero ella no desea jugar, ni aunque le has comprado de la máquina un par de golosinas con cubos de figuras.

Tampoco te ha hablado, ni aunque le has preguntado si le gustaría dibujarte algo en la mano con ese dulce de pintura que tanto le gusta.

—¿No? ¿Y si te canto una canción? —propones arrullándola en tus piernas.

Ella te ve y asiente con vigor.

—_Dan dan…kokoro hikarateku_—comienzas a entonar lento—_Sono mabushii egao ni…_

Anteriormente cantaba la letra contigo, ahora sólo mueve la cabeza al ritmo de las palabras.

Una vez que terminas, cierra los ojos, recostándose en ti.

El calor de su cabeza es lo único que percibes en tu pecho que cada vez se siente más congestionado. Como si una ráfaga helada recorriera todo tu interior. Antes los abrazabas a los dos, los cargaste en tus piernas más de una vez para acallar el llanto. Fuiste a verlos a los cuneros. Redseb incluso se te resbaló un poco, no sabías cargar un bebé. Hao tuvo que intervenir para que no cayera.

Siempre te recordó lo torpe que eras.

Y ahora… ninguno de los dos estaba más aquí.

Todo cuanto tienes ahora llora entre sueños contra tu camisa.

Vuelves a entonar la misma canción, tratando de hacerla sentir segura.

—Todo estará bien—susurras, besando su cabeza—Estaremos bien.

La trabajadora social te indica que el cuerpo de tu hermano llegara a la funeraria en un par de horas. Asientes, mientras vuelves a subir con Seyram dormida en tu regazo. Asanoha extiende los brazos para tomarla en su pecho. Es quizá lo único que la puede hacer sentir algo mejor, porque ha dejado de llorar y te mira con agradecimiento.

—Él también era como un hijo para mí—dice aun con los estragos del llanto.

Lo sabes, porque lo has visto, porque tu hermano te contó mucho de su trato.

Ella vuelve a abrazarte un par de segundos, entregándole la niña a su abuela. Hablan sobre lo que procederá ahora, ella te dice que esperará en la funeraria las cenizas del niño. Es difícil verla hablar de ese modo, porque su voz se quiebra y sus ojos se humedecen con la idea.

El trato entre ustedes era mera formalidad, hoy ha pasado a ser diferente. Porque en este momento eres el más grande apoyo de la familia.

Sus caminos se separan una vez que vuelves al piso donde se encuentra tu padre. Ella ni siquiera quiere verlo, está furiosa con él, así que te adentras solo a la suite.

Mikihisa te mira, no es necesario que se lo digas, parece intuirlo, porque se da la vuelta casi de inmediato. Aun así, debes decirle las cosas con claridad.

—Se ha ido…

Sigue abstraído, sumido en su silencio, sin ninguna manifestación extra de emociones.

—Debo continuar, así que te veré después.

No obtienes ninguna respuesta, pero sabes que está devastado.

Decides tomar el elevador. El anciano ha encontrado compañía con otro par de viejos en silla de ruedas con los que conversa de forma amena. Te disculpas por la tardanza, él afirma que es el tiempo suficiente para que terminaras con todo lo que debías hacer. Y que no hay ningún problema.

—¿Estás listo?

¿Algún día lo estarás?

Subes al auto negro. Yohmei luce bastante tranquilo. Ni siquiera le has dicho nada sobre tu otro hermano. Pero tampoco hay palabras en tu boca. Por más que intentas, prefieres el silencio o la música, antes que describir todo lo que acabas de vivir. Y él parece entenderlo.

Imari los acompaña a la morgue.

El fólder contiene los dos últimos papeles correspondientes a Hao Asakura.

—Puedo hacerlo por ti—describe Yohmei.

—No—niegas mirando el reloj en la sala de espera—Él… se burlaría de mí si sabe que en el último momento me puse sentimental.

—Todos tenemos momentos vulnerables—dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quieres devolverla o reírte para liberar la tensión. No puedes. Yohmei ha llorado bastante su partida cuando abrazó a tu abuela o consoló a tu madre. Tú no pudiste hacerlo. Preferiste salir a la lluvia y tomar prestadas las lágrimas que no brotaban de tu ser.

Te entregan los pocos objetos que tenía en ese momento.

—El teléfono está arruinado y el llavero se conservó bien en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Tomas ambos objetos para meterlo en el bolsillo de tu pantalón.

—Sabemos la situación de su familia, señor Asakura, aun así debe reconocer a su hermano—indica la señorita—Es una cuestión de trámites, sólo para asegurarnos. Murieron tres personas más en el naufragio.

Asientes, tratando de mantener a raya cualquier manifestación traicionera.

Ella los guía a por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta plegable. Desde la ventanilla puedes notar que hay tres mesas con el resto de las personas fallecidas. No escuchas más, ni siquiera los detalles, ni los resultados de la autopsia. El único sonido en tus oídos es el de la entrada deslizándose y tu cuerpo caminando en modo automático.

Ella lo descubre con cuidado. Notas cicatrices, toda clase de heridas. Incluso se divertiría pensar que tiene la misma quemadura en su pecho que tu padre, que intentó por todos los medios salvarlo. No estaba cerca.

Tu abuelo contesta a las preguntas operatorias de la chica.

Tú no puedes pronunciar palabra.

—Los dejaré solos unos minutos.

Yohmei asiente y toca su frente, pronunciando una plegaria conocida. Él opera como lo haría cualquier persona, se despide, le da las gracias por ser la magnífica persona que fue y se aleja. No hay mayor dramatismo. A ti te cuesta más, pese a la educación con la que te has formado. Crees que, en efecto, vale oro todo lo que Hao hizo en vida, pero a ti te valdría más que continuara en este mundo.

Y por mucho que deseen que lo veas de forma natural, como el ciclo que es, no puedes. Tal vez tengas algún defecto de fábrica.

—Yoh…—dice tocando tu brazo—Debemos irnos.

Asientes.

—Sólo quiero… decirle algo.

Entiende el significado de tus palabras, por lo que camina hacia la salida.

Pero aun estando sientes que no es suficiente. Te acercas a la mesa, alcanzas a tocar su piel, está helada. No puedes evitar pensar en la forma que se pasaba en la sala sin camisa en pleno invierno. Ni cómo se colocaba un suéter en pleno verano.

—Los cambios del clima son bruscos, siempre hay que estar preparado—recuerdas su consejo.

No hay más esa risa burlona, ni ese gesto de superioridad. Todo cuanto vez es un gesto serio. Y aquellos ojos que nunca volverá a abrir.

—Supongo que aquí debo decir adiós…—comienzas, desviando ligeramente la mirada—No se supone que debería ser así, Hao.

Apenas has tenido el valor para volver a abrir la boca, cuando has vuelto a cerrarla, porque el sólo respirar te está lastimando.

—¿Sabes? Nunca te lo dije, pero… podría no haber conocido a papá y eso no me afectaría. Porque mamá es maravillosa, es una mamá genial— dices sosteniendo una mano cerca de tu pecho—Pero vivir lejos de ti ha sido lo más duro que te puedas imaginar. Y tal vez… soy muy sentimental, porque debo decirte que abrazaba tu pijama por las noches las noches que llovía mucho. Siempre te llamé cuando más te extrañaba.

Sonríes de forma irónica.

—De hecho, eres el culpable de las llamadas largas, porque cuando éramos niños, era… lo más cercano que podía estar junto a ti—describes, con una voz tan temblorosa—Y ahora… dime… ¿a dónde tengo que marcar?

Aprietas un puño, reteniendo la fuerza que te agolpa en ese momento. En realidad, quieres gritarlo a viva voz, porque sientes que en tu interior se aglutinan tantas cosas.

—Hao…—vuelves a llamarlo—No pude vivir sin ti, cuando vivíamos en la misma ciudad. ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga cuando ya no vivimos en el mismo planeta?

Cubres tus ojos, alejándote de la plancha.

Hay algo que te está ahogando en tu garganta, aun así tratas de tranquilizarte, cuando la chica entra y te pide que también la acompañes. Asientes, dirigiéndote una vez más a él, quieres abrazarlo, incluso deseas levantarlo, pero no puedes hacer nada de eso. Sólo tomas su mano por última vez.

—Adiós, hermano.

Caminas de vuelta al módulo, donde Yohmei realiza el resto de los trámites. También sobre el traslado a Japón, con la preparación necesaria e inmediata en él. No puedes más, te sientas, mirando el suelo.

En realidad no sabes cuánto tiempo permaneciste en la nada, aguardando a que Hao salga de nuevo de esa habitación. Te trasladas, con efecto inmediato en el auto con Imari a la funeraria. Verificas que todo se lleve a cabo del modo en que tradicionalmente lo hace tu familia.

La carroza se dirige al aeropuerto, deberás realizar más movimientos. Todo está listo para el viaje, así que decides realizar una llamada a tu padre.

El móvil suena, sin respuesta alguna. Decides dejar un mensaje, con todos los detalles necesarios para que él esté enterado. Responde con una afirmativa, es todo. Tampoco está de humor para charlar.

Abres una de las aplicaciones y ves los miles de mensajes que ocupan la bandeja. Muchos de ellos son de tus amigos, incluso Ren te avisa que estará ahí en cuestión de horas. No has tenido tiempo para nada de eso. Quisieras contestarlos, pero no sabes ni qué escribir.

—Yoh, necesitas comer algo—dice tu abuelo, tendiéndote una barra de cereal—No has comido nada desde que llegamos.

Y es casi media noche.

—Lo sé, es que no tenía hambre.

—Pues comerás algo antes de subir al avión.

Asientes, comiendo todo cuanto ha pedido. A nada le encuentras sabor. Debes verte fatal, porque a pesar de que te sientes cansado, no puedes siquiera apaciguar el sueño. Todo cuanto ves es aquella puerta, donde está el ataúd.

No es una cosa fácil, porque como dices, nunca lo fue, por qué lo sería ahora.

Volteas la vista a Yohmei, el anciano ha caído fácilmente. No lo culpas, es normal debido al ajetreo tan intenso al que estuvieron sometidos.

—Debería tratar de dormir—te dice la azafata—Ha sido un día largo.

—Sí, lo ha sido.

Pero no se compara a todo lo que te aguardó al llegar a Japón. Ni al estrujamiento que tuviste al ver el salón lleno de flores con mensajes de despedida. Mentalmente, le has platicado a tu hermano cómo aquel trio de mujeres se hundieron en llanto. O cómo sus gatos se situaron a su alrededor, mientras tú estabas perfectamente ataviado en un traje negro.

Tuviste que recibir cientos de condolencias y sonreíste cuando debiste hacerlo, agradeciendo el calor de todas las personas que acudieron.

Ren llegó esa misma tarde, te abrazó y dijo que estaría contigo esos días. Lo cumplió bastante bien, porque no sólo estuvo contigo repartiendo café, sino que te acompañó a los almacenes a comprar los víveres necesarios. De todos tus amigos, es el que mejor posición económica tiene, por lo que el viaje fue como si hubiese abordado el tren de la tarde.

Sentiste que todo era una mera película. Incluso las veces que sostuviste a tu madre, abrazándola, mientras despedía a su hijo. No dejaste que flaquera, tampoco tu abuela, que pese a quererlo tanto, estaba mucho más tranquila.

Yohmei agradeció con algunas palabras a las personas y dejó una breve semblanza de Hao antes de cerrar la ceremonia. Mikihisa llegó al último instante, arrojando un puño de tierra a la lápida. Keiko se acercó a él. Jamás viste a tu madre tan vulnerable como cuando lloró en brazos de tu progenitor.

—Déjala—escuchaste la voz de tu abuela—A veces quien más nos lástima es también, quien más nos puede sanar.

Suspiras, tragando todo lo negativo que tienes que ofrecer a la imagen.

Pero lo has tenido que soportar, no sólo en ese lugar, sino en tu casa.

A veces te preguntas si eres el único con problemas mentales o porque todos parecen pasar por alto esas situaciones. Pero por más molestia que tengas, sabes que lo prudente es reservarlo, porque sabes que no durará mucho tiempo. Sólo esperas que el corazón de tu madre no se termine de desmoronar.

Pasan los días, Ren se ha marchado porque comenzará el periodo escolar. Quizá su presencia era lo que te distraía y te mantenía a flote. Entre atendiendo invitados, respondiendo las preguntas que tenía sobre tu adaptación al teléfono. Le contaste más de una anécdota graciosa con ese estúpido aparato. Sí…. Pero ahora que ya no está, que las rutinas parecen volver a su cauce normal. Incluso tu padre se ha marchado a Kobe, no puedes evitar preguntarte qué vendrá después.

Giras tu cuerpo y ves el cielo estrellado en tu techo. Las manchas continúan ahí, pese a que trataste de borrarlas. Las cicatrices en tu pecho siguen cerrándose. Pero el dolor sólo ha aumentado desde que has leído cientos de veces el último mensaje que te envió en alta mar.

—_Desearía que estuvieras aquí._

El mundo sigue girando, todos a tu alrededor parecen volver a caminar, pero tú no.

—También desearía que estuvieras aquí—repites las palabras, dándote vuelta y abrazando la camiseta que le prestaste en su última visita.

Tú todavía no puedes ni respirar de nuevo, necesitas un nuevo eje que mueva tu vida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola de nuevo! Tenía desde hace unos días este capítulo, pero la verdad me tomé unos días para que quedara más acorde a lo quería transmitir. Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, a mí también me dolió bastante el capítulo pasado. Creo que en ninguna otra historia se me había hecho tan difícil tomar esa decisión. Lo dudé mucho, vi las perspectivas de lo que quería para la trama. Pero deben saber que a pesar de lo poco que estuvo Hao, siempre estará presente en Yoh. Porque es parte importante y fundamental para él. Me he tomado el tiempo para crear el adecuado contexto, antes de sumergirme de lleno a la trama principal, pero teniendo esos capítulos súper detallados de la vida de Yoh, será fácil crear el resto.

Narrativa en segunda persona, me ha gustado bastante, creo que me animaré a escribir un libro con esa perspectiva.

Como siempre, es un placer leerlos. Dudas y sugerencias en el buzón. Nos leeremos muy pronto.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Annprix1, Yuyuma, JosMinor, AkariGB, Hunken, Nate, Tuinevitableanto, Lili, Minuta-75 Mar, Alexamilli, Clau Asakura K, Sabr1. **


	5. Capítulo V Seguir adelante

**Capítulo V**

_Seguir adelante_

Han transcurrido cuatro semanas.

Vuelves tu vista al pizarrón notando que el resto de la clase se ha ido. Y ni siquiera parece ser algo reciente, por la forma en que te ve tu profesor. No es extraño que prestes poca atención, pero con el pasar de los días ha sido difícil centrar tu foco en algo. Es el último año, necesitas las notas más altas para encontrar un buen empleo al término. Estar en la nada, no te llevará de comer los siguientes años, lo sabes.

—Siento lo de tu hermano, Yoh Asakura—dice Silver—Pero en verdad necesitas concentrarte.

Sonríes, apenas formulando algo que expresar.

No tiene la culpa, no es que sea aburrido, es sólo que… nada parece tener importancia para ti estos días. Consideras que no es tan malo, después de todo apenas es la segunda clase que tomas con él esta semana.

Toma el maletín y camina hacia ti con esa mirada de comprensión que siempre ha tenido. Desde el principio te advirtió que el taller sería bastante demandante. Aceptaste la misión antes de concluir el semestre anterior. Ahora sientes que quizá lo has decepcionado un poco.

—Sé que toma tiempo superar la pérdida, pero sólo hay un periodo escolar y está aquí. Tú sigues aquí—te animó sentándose en la banca vacía a tu lado—Eres uno de mis mejores alumnos, así que espero verte graduado con honores.

Otra sonrisa irónica se cuela en tu rostro.

A veces parece que no necesitas esas palabras, pero sí requieres de vez en cuando algo de esa motivación.

—Gracias…

Es todo cuanto puede salir de tu boca, pero el tono es tan entrañable que nadie se atrevería a reprocharte la falta de diálogo.

—No me agradezcas—dice sacando de sus cosas un par de hojas—No suelo dar asesorías privadas, pero supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

—No es necesario, de verdad…

—Sí lo es—dice colocando las hojas sobre la butaca—Pon atención que sólo lo repetiré una ocasión más.

Asientes, escuchando atento toda la explicación y los detalles que tienes que llevar para el siguiente proyecto. Son cosas sencillas en realidad, pero necesarias si quieres sacar el máximo provecho de los puntos. Añade algunas lecciones de la clase que impartió hace unos momentos, recomendándote algunas lecturas que serán provechosas para ti.

—Ve a la biblioteca y lees entero este manual—dijo encerrando el año de edición—La versión anterior a la reciente tiene seis capítulos que no debieron cambiar, porque aún considero que la vieja escuela sólo necesitaba unas mejoras en el aspecto urbano, no un cambio tan radical.

Sonríes, también piensas lo mismo.

—Sí a la ecología, no al exceso de tecnología, sino qué sería de nosotros los humanos si dependiéramos enteramente de las máquinas—dice, concluyendo la asesoría.

Caminan a la salida de la universidad. Estrechas su mano con auténtico agradecimiento. No muchas personas se toman el tiempo para brindarte algo de atención y eso lo valoras con creces, mientras andas por la calle al mirador donde a menudo contemplas el parque.

Siempre te detienes a observar el agua, incluso a los patos nadar por debajo del puente.

El ambiente es tan tranquilo, tan ajeno al constante ajetreo que sufren todos en el distrito central.

Tu mente divaga en aquel recuerdo con tu padre empacando todas las cosas de Hao el fin de semana pasado. Comenzaste a pensar que quizá tu hermano no estaba tan indiferente como creías que lo era cada vez que iba a casa con tu madre. Que tal vez los sentimientos de angustia y soledad los guardó sólo para él. Y te duele que haya sido así, pero no puedes quejarte porque es justo como tú, ocultado la melancolía detrás de esa sonrisa tan simplona.

Almacenaste las fotos de su mueble y la ropa de campamento de cuando eran sólo niños. Incluso te conmueve ver todos los envoltorios de los regalos que le mandaste cada cumpleaños, las tarjetas de felicitación, incluso las que él nunca pudo mandarte cuando estuvo lejos. Los abrazaste pensando que serían tus nuevos tesoros.

Después, desconectaste el teléfono junto a su cama.

Más de una vez se quedó dormido mientras charlaban a altas horas de la madrugada.

Más de una vez te contestó borracho, diciéndote que la vida era un asco.

Y más de una vez tomaste con él, a pesar de la distancia, diciéndole que sí, que en efecto la vida era un asco.

—Pero estamos aquí todavía, hagámosla mejor—le propusiste.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacerla mejor? ¿Tienes algún plan? —te preguntó bastante mareado.

—No….pero prometo pensarlo.

—Pues cuando lo tengas, me dices—respondió de mejor humor, incluso con una pequeña risa— Mi vida sería un absoluto asco si no pudiera hablar contigo. Así que por eso tengo este estúpido aparato aquí junto a la cama. Valóralo, no cualquiera tiene un hermano como yo, que accede a contestarte las llamadas después de beber tanto.

Asentiste, guardando el aparato en una más de las cajas. La nostalgia te invadió, del mismo modo en que quisiste proteger todas las cosas más personales de Hao. Te llevaste la computadora y algunos aparatos que tu padre consideró que te servirían más a ti.

Esta vez no te negaste.

Una vez que todo quedó limpio, con el eco de sus pasos resonando el lugar, se sentaron en silencio a contemplar el sitio. A recordarlo a él.

Mikihisa no quiso llamar a nadie del servicio para hacer la tarea, sólo te requirió a ti para que le ayudaras con la carga emocional que la labor implicaba. Pero a pesar de ser tan metódico, incluso tu progenitor te pidió un momento a solas en la habitación de su hijo.

Aun recuerdas sus sollozos y las palabras de despedida que le dio, mientras aguardabas en la sala con las cajas de comida vacía y las botellas de cervezas a medio tomar. Es el momento más prolongado que has pasado con tu padre en años. Sin embargo, todo carece de sentido sin él.

Ves el agua moverse por el juego de los niños con las aves, volviéndote al parque donde esperas una nueva llamada. Y piensas en Miki, en lo feliz que era antes del accidente. En lo mucho que ha perdido, en que a pesar de que Redseb también era su adoración, no se compara a lo mucho que añora a Hao todos los días.

Un suspiro sale por quinceava vez de tu boca, cuando sin querer sientes vibrar el aparato en tu bolsillo. Quizá sea la única ocasión en que de verdad tomas atención a las cosas. Lees el mensaje de que ellas están llegando a la banca de todos los días, al menos de estas últimas dos semanas. Tratas de sacar la mejor versión de ti, de sepultar aquella máscara de lástima en tu interior.

Ella te necesita más sólido y fuerte que nunca.

Así que cuando ves cómo se levanta corriendo hacia ti, sabes que la vida te ha diseñado para resistir todo a la vez.

Sonríes, abrazando a Seyram, besando su cabeza, mientras sus manos se aferran a ti. Porque es sólo una hora la que dispones antes de irte al trabajo. Así que ella sabe que no durará por siempre.

Asanoha se dirige a ti con un saludo bastante más resuelto que el día anterior.

Jamás se habían comunicado tanto. Puedes contabilizar con tus manos las veces que intercambiaste un par de palabras con la mujer, pero ahora tienes su número telefónico y la has visto todos los días. Incluso le has invitado un helado y han jugado juntos, mientras tratan que Seyram vuelva a hablar.

—¿Nada? —preguntas esperanzado.

—No, nada—niega acomodando su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja—Los especialistas dicen que sus cuerdas vocales están perfectas, es ella quien no quiere hablar.

Por más psicólogo o especialista que tengan a su alcance, consideras que esto sólo será cuestión de tiempo. Cuando tu pequeña hermana se sienta segura y fuerte. Tu mejilla toca la de la niña, pensando cómo puedes animarla a seguir adelante. No viviste el horror del accidente, pero imaginas el sufrimiento que eso pudo generarle, más con la muerte de su familia.

—¿Y si ve a Mikihisa?

La simple mención eriza la piel de la mujer.

—No creo que sea prudente—dice apartando su vista—No puede con la culpa, tampoco con la muerte. No es una buena visita para mi hija, al menos eso dice el médico.

Tratas de hilar algo diferente. Has estado en la situación de Seyram antes, eres el niño que quedó en medio de la batalla. Aunque las cosas son diferentes en esta ocasión porque tu padre es quien quiere regresar. Y cuando una persona desea estar ahí, mueve mil montañas para lograr su cometido. Mikihisa ni siquiera está peleando la custodia, quiere el perdón, desea estar con ellas. Sin importar la demanda de divorcio.

Comprendes que en realidad, nunca has estado en el lugar de Seyram. Ella es tan diferente a ti. Por ti, nadie luchó. A ti sólo te olvidaron en casa como parte de una separación dolorosa. Una responsabilidad aparte.

—¿Quieres comer algo, Sey? —preguntas acariciando su cabello—Mi abuela preparó algunas galletas, saben muy bien.

Ella levanta su cabeza y asiente, mirándote con cierta ilusión.

Vuelves a colocarla en el suelo, tomando su mano.

A poca distancia hay una manta extendida con algunos recipientes en la superficie, como ha sido los últimos par de días, casi siempre te limitas a llevar el postre o algún guiso especial. Te sientas, sacando de la mochila un pequeño depósito con las afamadas galletas, lo colocas en el centro, mientras Asanoha te entrega un generoso bento.

Seyram no tarda en mostrarte el suyo con las figuras de _Doraemon_ y _Pikachu_.

Tratas de hacer la plática, ella responde con movimientos de cabeza, sonrisas y de vez en cuando mímica. La animas a emitir algún sonido. Es inútil. Nada sale de su boca. Aun así, no te muestras decepcionado, como has dicho antes tomará su tiempo, lo que menos quieres es hacerla sentir que estás triste por su situación.

—La siguiente semana saldrá la película de Detective Pikachu, si quieres… ¿podríamos verla? —propones recibiendo una afirmativa muy animada de tu hermana.

—A Redseb le hubiese encantado—dice en un tono melancólico Asanoha.

—Sí, lo sé—asientes, suspirando ante el recuerdo—A él le hubiese encantado verla.

Seyram vuelve a abrazarte, no sabes si es por la mención de su hermano o porque sabe que el tiempo está por agotarse. Se sienta en tu regazo mientras come las últimas dos galletas de naranja. Casi siempre se duerme después de que le cantas un par de canciones, está vez se queda despierta, mirándote con los ojos cristalinos.

—Sabes que tengo que irme…

Pero esta vez te toma del cuello con sus brazos. Te acuerdas de la ocasión en que todo sucedió en el hospital y lo horrorizada que estaba al no verte más en la isla. Tuviste que llamarla para que volviera a comer, para que no se deprimiera más. Pensando, quizá, que tú también te habías ido, como lo hicieron tus hermanos y tu padre.

—Prometo verte mañana—dices palmeando su espalda—Prometo llamar para darte las _Buenas noches_.

Se niega.

—Seyram es hora de que dejes a Yoh—añade su madre.

La niña mueve en negativa su cabeza, aferrándose más a ti.

¿Qué harás? No puedes llegar a la tienda con una niña colgando de ti, por más niñera que puedas ser, es un exceso, incluso para un sujeto tan extraño como tú.

—Creo que es tiempo de que tú y yo hagamos la promesa del meñique—mencionas con firmeza, llamando su atención.

Consigues desprender sus brazos y vuelves a sentarla en tus piernas, mientras espera la explicación.

—Esta es una promesa irrompible—continuas mostrándole tu dedo—Prometo que estaré contigo en los días más importantes de tu vida. No importa si esté aquí o del otro lado del mundo. Tal vez me vaya antes de que tú, pero será sólo después de que hayas empujado lo suficiente mi silla de ruedas. Y quieras deshacerte de mí.

Ella negó con su cabeza, sacando una pequeña sonrisa en ti.

—Prometo secar tus lágrimas, tratar de hacerte feliz así tenga que hacer alguna tontería. Y deberás saber que no importa lo que pase con las demás personas, siempre vas a tener a tu hermano contigo—concluyes apoyando tu otra mano en el pecho—Es una promesa de corazón.

Seyram estira su mano hacia ti y une su meñique al tuyo, sellando el pacto que al parecer deberás honrar el resto de tu vida.

Ella parece muy feliz y tranquila cuando salen del parque. Asanoha te ofrece dejarte en la plaza, accedes, ya que estás algo retrasado.

Una vez más te despides, asegurándole que llamarás después de su programa favorito.

Así es tu vida, después de lo que titulaste el desastre como el hoyo negro de tu corazón. No tienes idea de su alcance, tampoco si es justo como lo retrató aquel satélite a miles de kilómetros de la tierra. Pero parece ser profundo, justo como el agujero que se hunde en tu pecho.

Sonríes a la gerente, mientras dejas tu mochila en la cabina.

—Yoh, necesito hablar contigo.

Odias esas palabras, casi siempre vaticinan algo malo. No te equivocas al ver la manera en que la gerente toma el puente de su nariz. Algo le está agobiando.

—Quise hablar contigo antes que algunos del personal, tienes más tiempo que todos trabajando aquí. Incluso más que yo.

No sabes bien a dónde quiere llegar.

—Haremos cambios radicales en la tienda, vamos a despedir a muchos empleados…—baja la mirada de forma continua—El jefe sabe que eres el mejor y te quiere conservar, así que me pidió que te diera un bono y te ofreciera un nuevo contrato en lo que comienzan las nuevas instalaciones.

No sabes qué decir, no suena tan mal como lo hace sonar.

—Dejaremos de ser una tienda musical, ahora seremos una cafetería con algunos discos en la rockolla. Algo más estilo karaoke….

Y ahí es donde todo pierde tu atención. Comienza a hablarte de los planos, sabe que tú entiendes de eso porque estudias eso. También te muestra los datos de mercadeo. Mucha gente ha dejado de comprar discos físicos. La mayoría de los artistas se han decantado por vender en_ Spotify. _

—Lo único que podemos hacer es aceptar los cambios y seguir adelante—te dice mostrándote el nuevo contrato—Descansarás dos meses, en verdad quiere conservarte porque tienes mucho conocimiento, has escuchado todos los compactos, viniles…

Sí, conoces de memoria los _blues_ y el _jazz _también. El _ragge_, el _soul_… podrías seguir de largo si es lo que desea. Tienes un vasto conocimiento en el área, siempre has sido fanático de la música.

Miras el papel, es un gran número en lo que hacen la apertura del lugar. Ni siquiera tendrías que cambiar de lugar, sólo sería un piso más abajo. Cerca de los restaurantes concurridos, tan diferente a este sitio que proyectaba paz y tranquilidad.

—Tendrás mejores ganancias.

Puedes verlo… No sabes cómo, plasmas tu firma, autorizando el cambio en la plantilla.

Ni siquiera tienes que terminar tu turno. Ella te agradece la oportunidad, deseándote unas felices vacaciones. Recoges tus cosas, no sin antes echar un vistazo por última vez. No sólo cambiarás el uniforme, serán tantas cosas… Cualquiera encontraría ridículo tus pensamientos, pero en verdad disfrutabas venir cada tarde después de clases. Incluso te emocionabas cada vez que llegaba el nuevo cargamento.

Tal vez debiste verlo desde antes, no llegaba el mismo número de cajas que antes. Los clientes rara vez consumían, preferían escucharlo y luego marcharse, prometiendo que regresarían por el material. Pocos lo hicieron. La mayoría eran personas de media edad, los jóvenes como tú, sólo entraban por mera curiosidad.

¿Podrías culpar a las personas preferir la comodidad?

Mientras tú aún llegabas a casa con tus discos negros, la gente escuchaba los viejos sencillos en algo llamado _Youtube_. Ellos oían más de un disco, cuando tú tenías que esperar dos semanas de mesada para adquirir el siguiente material.

Pero así es la vida, no puedes culpar a nadie.

—Llegaste temprano—dice sorprendida tu abuela al verte entrar a la casa.

Ni siquiera tienes ganas de explicar nada.

—¿Está mejor?

—El jardín se sigue muriendo—responde bebiendo de la taza de té.

Observas a la distancia que el rosal ha dejado de producir nuevos botones. Pese a los cuidados que tratan de darles a las plantas parece que no es lo mismo.

—Fausto vino a verla hace un rato, creo que está mucho mejor que hace unos días…—suspira preocupada—Jamás la había visto de ese modo.

—Hay que darle tiempo.

—Lleva un mes—dice remojando la galleta en el agua—No hemos siquiera podido juntar para la hipoteca del mes con todos los gastos. No hay clientes en Izumo…

Es de las pocas veces que ves a Kino hablar con tanta seriedad, sin un ápice de humor. Recuerdas el cheque en tu bolsillo. Son dos meses pagados con tu nuevo salario. No es una cantidad voluminosa, pero es algo muy significativo. Le extiendes la hoja, que toma con extrañeza.

—Me pagaron vacaciones en lo que está el nuevo local de la tienda—respondes a medias—Cubre perfecto una mensualidad y podemos comprar algunas cosas de la despensa.

—Es tu dinero.

Vuelve la hoja hacia ti.

—Y ésta es mi familia—contestas apartando el papel—Puedes ir a cambiarlo al banco mañana, sólo hay que poner el cheque a tu nombre.

Puedes notar en sus ojos el brillo de agradecimiento. No debería, cada una de ellos han cuidado de ti en los mil y un momentos que has estado mal.

—Iré a verla un rato.

Asiente, mirándote desaparecer en las escaleras. Recuerdas los primeros días que Mikihisa se fue, incluso odias el olor a la habitación, porque es exactamente la misma clase de depresión que la ahogó de forma prolongada. Duerme la mayoría del tiempo, despierta y llora aferrándose a una fotografía de Hao.

No eres nadie para juzgar a los demás. Para muchos la muerte es algo transitorio, para ella… todo esto siempre significó más.

Acaricias el cabello, apartándolo de su faz.

—Mamá, ¿tienes hambre?

—No…

—Tus flores te necesitan—dices en un tono cálido.

En realidad quisieras decirle que no sólo ellas necesitan de sus cuidados.

—Tus clientes están ansiosos porque regreses, le preguntan a Ryu por ti…

—Yoh, por favor, quiero seguir durmiendo—responde quitando tu mano de su rostro—Necesito dormir.

Asientes, un poco maltrecho, levantándote del futon. No lo ha hecho a propósito, pero en ese momento sientes celos de tu hermana, porque no eres suficiente como para que tu madre piense que vale la pena seguir luchando. En verdad, no quieres juzgarla, no quieres minimizar el daño, porque esta clase de pensamientos egoístas no son propios de ti.

No, sólo debes aguardar. Ser paciente. Porque sabes que se levantará y volverá a ser la madre amorosa de siempre. Sólo esperas que esta etapa pase pronto. Que los cambios que se avecinan sean mejores, que sean tan buenos que te haga quererlos amar esta nueva etapa de tu vida.

Entras a tu habitación, tratando de olvidar los problemas. Centras tu atención en los proyectos. La cena transcurre casi en silencio, como si olvidaran saber conversar. Te levantas, agradeces la comida a tu abuela. Haces la llamada pendiente. Ni siquiera sabes de dónde sale el tono dulce de tu voz. Pero has cumplido la promesa.

Arriba el teléfono sigue vibrando por las miles de notificaciones que llegan casi a diario.

Tus amigos preguntan mucho por ti. A todos les dices que sigues en pie, siguiendo hacia adelante. Imparable y fuerte. La verdad es que apenas tocas tu cama, es como si las fuerzas te abandonaran. Alcanzas a leer los mensajes de tu padre, pidiéndote que intervengas una vez más para que Asanoha lo perdone. Por el bien de ellas, supones que es lo correcto.

—_Inténtalo, ella te escuchará. Siempre le has agradado por la forma en que quieres a tus medios hermanos_—te escribe Mikihisa.

Pero estás en tu futon, sin nadie que te vea, sin nadie que te juzgue.

No quieres mover ni un dedo en ese asunto.

No odias a nadie, pero quién eres tú para resolver los problemas de todos.

¿Acaso eres un dios omnipotente? No eres ni el eje de vida de una persona. Porque al parecer, Hao era quien movía todos los engranes, tú sólo eras parte del mecanismo, mas no el combustible.

No respondes a nadie por tercer día consecutivo. Todo cuanto quieres es llegar a la misma conversación de siempre. Los dedos se resbalan con rapidez por la pantalla y envías un único mensaje que en verdad te importa, mientras sumerges tu cabeza entre las sábanas, ahogando todas esas emociones negativas.

—_Hao, tenías razón: La vida apesta…_ _Y seguirá apestando mientras no estés aquí._

Sabes que no hallarás respuesta, aun así, encuentras algo de consuelo para esta noche.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: ¡**Hola a todos! Es un placer saludarlos, pensaba subir este capítulo desde antes, pero me tomé el tiempo para ir redactando las cosas. Sé que el anterior fue en muchos sentidos desolador, este se centra directamente en el qué pasó después, las consecuencias y el impacto en la vida de los demás. Sobre todo con Yoh que aun está adaptándose a los cambios. Es un poco gris, pero me ha inspirado bastante el manga Zero donde está totalmente desmotivado y se recuesta en su cama, sin tener claro sus objetivos de vida. No quería continuar su entrenamiento de shaman, aquí podría ser algo simbólico, en la manera que trata de seguir avanzando, arrastrando toda la negatividad que sin querer se pega a él.

El próximo será uno bastante especial y detonante. Así que esperen grandes cambios en la historia. Y como siempre, mil gracias a todos los lectores. Nos leemos muy pronto.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Viola, Rzie, Hunken, Annprix1, Anneyk, Tuinevitableanto, AkariGB, Minuta-75 Mar, Jos Minor, Namahe, Sabr1, Clau Asakura K. **


	6. Capítulo VI Hasta el límite

**Capítulo VI**

_Hasta el límite_

Han pasado meses desde la última vez.

Te sigues preguntando qué es esa sensación con la que despiertas cada mañana. Incluso te cuestionas cómo puedes seguir maniobrando sin estrellarte contra el primer muro en tu camino. Por qué todo sigue de manera acelerada a tu alrededor. Por qué el mundo no toma un respiro.

Recuerdas que no hace mucho, la compañía de teléfonos te contactó para saber si querías cambiar el equipo por uno más reciente. Cómo si de verdad le prestaras atención al aparato, no necesitas más de lo mucho que estos buitres del dinero te ofrecen. Pero todo es un constante cambio. Todo el mundo va con una fuerza de aceleración.

Y a veces te cuestionas, si no eres una rareza física en la sociedad. O por qué tu eje de movimiento es más lento. Son preguntas con poca razón, eso lo sabes bien, porque muchos te dicen que exageras.

Justo ahora sostienes una revista, un manga, mientras continuas en la sala de espera. Te parece gracioso, pero al bajar el ejemplar te das cuenta que aunque quisieras comentarlo con alguien más, todos están inmiscuidos en sus propios asuntos con el teléfono en mano.

—Yoh Asakura—llaman desde el módulo—La doctora está libre ahora.

Dejas la revista y caminas hacia el consultorio que has visitado los últimos meses.

—Adelante, Yoh—dice la mujer, acomodando sus lentes—Llegas algo tarde, esperaba que pasaras antes del paciente que acabo de dejar.

Ella espera sentada en el escritorio, mientras abre su blusa con cierta prisa.

Suspiras, presionando el botón de seguridad y te encaminas al lugar reservado en medio de sus piernas. De inmediato te besa, mientras quita tu camisa de su lugar. Ella recorre cada parte de tu anatomía, como lo quiso hacer desde la primera vez que entraste a ese consultorio. Notaste de inmediato el deseo, la necesidad en su mirada, el hambre de sentirse querida.

Escuchas sus gemidos en tu oído, los acrecientas con la ferocidad que tienen tus actos. Esta mujer termina llorando de placer en tus brazos cada vez que usas esa sabiduría innata

—Eres tan sexy—murmura contra tu boca.

Entonces sabes que es el momento idóneo para actuar. Y sin ninguna contemplación, te introduces en ese mundo. Te jactas, como él lo haría, porque sabes que lo haría. Porque era lo que hacía cuando se sentía el amo y señor.

Eres fuego.

Y no te importa si afuera llegan a escuchar el modo salvaje en que te mueves. Porque sabes que esta media hora es exclusiva para ti. Ellos ya deben sospecharlo, vas cada fin de semana. Aun así, no dejas esa faceta dominante y se la haces notar más cuando aprietas su pecho.

Tu nombre se deprende tan fácil de sus labios.

Sabes que está a punto de llegar, lo notas. Cierras los ojos, operando a la máxima capacidad física. Ella estalla, apenas reteniendo el grito que parece diluirse. Mientras tú, das unos golpes más para soltar todo el júbilo acumulado en ti.

Siempre es exhaustivo.

Pero sabes que has hecho un grandioso trabajo, cuando todo su cuerpo es gelatina.

Como siempre, la ayudas a vestirse. Una vez que ella está lista, te arreglas también. Anudas el condón y lo dejas en el cesto. Tratas de acomodarte, lo mejor posible, mientras ella te acaricia por detrás. Tal vez rogando por una segunda ronda. Ya la has complacido más de una vez en esas cuatro paredes. En esta ocasión, no sientes ese ánimo.

—¿Algún día te gustaría quedarte conmigo?

—Tienes familia—concluyes, besando su frente y alejándote.

—Sabes que estoy separada—te insiste una vez más—A mis hijos les agradarías.

Ella es bastante bonita, a pesar de tener casi cuarenta años. No por nada, terminaste en el sillón, haciéndola gozar, en lugar de contarle todo lo que te atañe. Sin embargo, no es algo que planeas alimentar en ese sentido. Ni algo que te interese seguir por ningún rubro.

—El siguiente fin de semana tengo que trabajar, vendré en dos semanas.

Cierras la puerta, no dejando espacio para una respuesta más.

Caminas por el pasillo, llegas al módulo y agendas la próxima reunión. La recepcionista anota la cita, pidiéndote que esta vez llegues temprano, aunque sabes de antemano que te recibirá en cualquier horario que lo solicites.

Te despides, advirtiendo que en el móvil te ha llegado un mensaje de tu jefa, pidiéndote que llegues con anticipación para medirte el disfraz que usarás de duende. Aun consideras extraña la visión navideña y algo ridícula, porque ni siquiera son costumbres arraigadas del país.

—A muchos les gusta—te explicó.

Quizá incluso en esos detalles se nota tu falta de empatía con el mundo.

Tal vez estás un poco desarraigado, cuando incluso dentro del auto notas lo sucio del desastre. Observas que hay dos o tres condones usados en la parte trasera. Mentalmente te reprimes ser tan vil, si sabes que tu abuela podría subir a tu vehículo cualquier día de la semana. Necesitas ser más ordenado.

Prometes aspirar y dejar todo en orden al llegar a casa.

Escuchas la radio, mientras de la nada, percibes el sonido de tu teléfono. Es una llamada de Ren. Debates entre contestar o no, decides poner el altavoz para evitar percances.

—Es raro que hagas una llamada, pero siempre es bueno saber de ti—introduces con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo de ti—pronuncia Tao—Nunca contestas los mensajes, estás muy ausente.

Notas en el espejo un auto detrás, lo dejas rebasarte.

—El trabajo….

—Todos trabajamos.

—La universidad.

—Pensé que te graduabas este año.

—Me quedaba una materia pendiente—dijo en un suspiro—En dos meses, pienso que podré ser libre.

Él parece procesar la información, al menos te da cinco segundos de ventaja para estacionarte en tu casa.

—¿Irás a este viaje? Comprendo la situación del anterior, sé que no estabas muy de humor. Pero…

—Sí, lo sé—dices tomando el móvil—Siento mucho estar tan…ausente. He estado demasiado ocupado. Entre el divorcio, la mudanza y también lo de la florería, es un poco complicado todo.

Has absorbido demasiadas tareas para alguien de veintiún años.

—¿Cómo está tomando Seyram lo del divorcio?

Quisieras decirle todo, pero al mismo tiempo te contienes, no quieres causar más lástima. Ni quebrarte. Te ha costado mucho estar sereno.

—Bien, hemos ido a terapia—dices, sonriendo con ironía—Ella dice que a pesar de todo lo que está pasando, la ve tranquila.

Al menos no todo es mentira, una parte de eso es auténtica.

—Suena favorable, dentro de todo lo complicado que tienes—admitió en un tono más sutil.

Sabes que dentro de tu grupo, Ren te tiene una consideración especial, así como tú la tienes con él.

—Si es por el dinero, sabes que puedo costearlo. Iremos a escalar en California y acamparemos. Un poco de aire libre y la naturaleza te vendría bien, Yoh.

Una salida idílica, justo para ti.

—No sé, tendría que dejar terminado algunos pendientes, es… complicado.

—¿Es un: no, por adelantado? ¿Por lo menos puedes considerarlo?

Sonríes triste, a sabiendas que la negativa era más una realidad.

—Está bien, Yoh—admite Ren—Sólo no te pierdas demasiado. Todos tenemos problemas, sé que tú en especial tienes una vida algo complicada ahora. Pero es ridículo que yo lo diga, así que no te rías si te lo digo, porque lo digo en serio: también nos tienes a nosotros. Y nosotros seguimos contigo, pase lo que pase.

—Sí….gracias por eso.

Concluyes la llamada, sintiéndote algo mierda. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mal amigo? ¿Cómo sientes hasta repulsión por comunicarte con los demás?

Te hundes en el asiento, pensando si deberías aceptar, pero todo dentro de ti grita por no hacerlo. Incluso bajas el espejo y te observas, has dejado crecer tu cabello, puedes notar la ojeras en tu rostro. El cansancio en ti es evidente y para colmo de males, recuerdas que no es por estudiar.

A veces tienes que fumar algo para evitar el desasosiego. Y no es tabaco lo que consumes.

Vuelves a ver el reflejo, sabes bien por qué no aceptas.

No eres el sujeto tranquilo de hace un año.

No eres ni el vestigio del amigo que ellos recuerdan.

Bajas del auto, no sin dejar impecable el sitio. Lo último que deseas son más cuestionamientos innecesarios. Ni excusas vacías, que solo te harán sentirte más miserable. Abres la puerta de la entrada, no hay más gatos ahí. Incluso ellos sintieron que debían buscar un nuevo corazón en otro sitio.

Te reprimes la ironía de esas palabras.

Entras en silencio y dejas una bolsa de víveres en la cocina. Acomodas todo, mientras tu abuela parece coser uno de los pantalones de tu abuelo. Pones algo de té para ella. Te acercas a la mesa de la sala, ella te recibe con una pequeña sonrisa, en parte porque le has llevado galletas de las que más le gustan.

—¿Qué tal la terapia?

—Bien, mejorando—dices, sentándote al frente—¿Cómo va mamá? ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Parece que mejor, está ayudando a tu abuelo con muchas cosas allá—dijo bebiendo del té—La recomendación de Fausto ha sido muy efectiva.

Por supuesto.

—Dice que extraña sus flores.

Mas no dice nada de ti.

—Me alegro—pronuncias apenas librando el dolor—Mamá necesitaba mucho el aire limpio.

—Sí… pensaba que tal vez deberíamos ir a verlos—dice Kino—Ha pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que los vimos. Además, pronto será año nuevo.

Asientes, no muy convencido, pero tampoco vas a oponerte de forma tan abierta. En tus recuerdos, aun puedes ver a Keiko mirarte con anhelo. Sabes que para nadie fue fácil lo que pasó, pero esta vez tu madre no opuso nada a la velocidad con que se cayó en el abismo de tristeza.

No olvidas las noches de su llanto, hasta que te confundió con tu hermano.

Tuviste que fingir un poco para que ella comenzara a comer, para que se levantara de la cama y volviera a intentarlo.

Fausto dijo que de a poco volvería su lucidez.

Sigues esperando, con un cabello ligeramente más largo del que estás acostumbrado, a que ella vuelva a pronunciar tu nombre. Pero temes que vuelva a quebrarse al ver que no eres la persona que perdió.

—Ella sabe que murió—añade la anciana—Cada día lo asimila mejor.

Entiendes de lo que habla. Aun así, te disculpas porque quieres bañarte. En tu cómoda, el teléfono no deja de vibrar por los mensajes no leídos de tus amigos. Incluso por las notificaciones que llegan de otras redes sociales. Estás a nada de dejarlo sumergido en la tina de baño.

Mas no lo haces, sabes que de un modo u otro, este aparato ya es como una extensión más del cuerpo humano.

Reflexionas, mientras el agua cae en tu cabeza con el primer balde, recorres tu espalda adolorida por los rasguños de varias de las chicas con las que has estado. Evocas a tus compañeras de la universidad diciéndote que aunque seas callado, eres un gran amante, que ya ni les importa si las tomas en el estacionamiento o en el parque baldío del campo de fútbol.

¿Cuándo comenzaste con esa andanza?

Quizá cuando todo se volvió peor.

Cuando tu padre te confrontó y te golpeó, acusándote de robarte a su esposa.

Esa tarde, dos hombres te tomaron al salir del trabajo. No olvidas los puñetazos, como tampoco las amenazas de tu progenitor. Te tiró muchas fotografías en el rostro, sentenciándote por salir con ellas, como si fueran una alegre familia de tres integrantes. Jamás nadie te miró con tanto rencor, ni te pateó con esa saña.

—Yoh, la cena está casi lista—escuchas a la abuela en el pasillo.

Asientes, apresurando tus acciones.

Quisieras que los días sean mínimos. Que todo pase y vuelva a su cauce. Pero las cicatrices, como todas las marcas que llevas en la espalda, no se van tan fácil.

Mikihisa te acusó ante la ley de violentar contra él, fingiendo una falsa pelea. Argumentó que no podías estar cerca de la niña por tu carácter tan explosivo. Fueron investigaciones tras investigaciones, tus abuelos salieron a dar la casta por ti. Pasaste una noche detenido. Mas tu historial y perfecta conducta, fueron una clave importante para que el juez te dejara en libertad.

Adjuntaste una orden de restricción.

Ahora, acudes a terapia, tratando de demostrar que no eres una persona agresiva.

Pero en vez de tomar las sesiones, tienes sexo con tu psicóloga.

Aunado al hecho, de que no has visto a tu hermana desde entonces. Tampoco te permiten hablar con ella por teléfono, porque sigue sin poder conversar.

No eres padre, pero es como si lo fueras. Porque te preocupas por ella. Tienes que demostrarle al estado que estás bien y eres una persona aceptable para convivir con la niña. Pero ellos no se dan cuenta que también está pasando por el divorcio de sus padres, ni que se siente sola. Que eres lo más cercano que tiene como un refugio personal en medio de toda esa inmundicia.

Pero nadie lo comprende.

A pesar de lo cercano que te habías vuelto a Asanoha, ni ella argumentó a tu favor. Tal vez por el incidente que hubo en su boda y toda la mala relación posterior. O tal vez porque eso la favorecía en el divorcio, de tal manera que Mikihisa también perdió su oportunidad de luchar por la custodia. No sabes bien el motivo, porque no volviste a cruzar palabra con ella.

¿Cómo te viste involucrado en tanto?

Parece que fuiste un simple peón en una partida de ajedrez; en un mundo que opera a su propia conveniencia.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —pregunta Kino, trayéndote un plato de sopa.

—Vestiré de duende—le informas, mostrándole la foto que te envió tu jefa—Abriremos esos días para todas las parejas que quieran visitarnos.

—Se ve ridículo.

—Lo sé.

—Pensé que por estos meses ya dejarías ese empleo—dice tomando el primer sorbo—Pronto vas a terminar la universidad.

Es un discurso por demás conocido para ti. Incluso te atreves a realizar promesas, aludiendo que en cuanto termines todo, buscarás algo más acorde a lo que estudiaste.

—También trabajaré en año nuevo—dices recordando el esquema—Me pagarán el doble, así que tomé ese turno. Y estaba pensando que quizá deberías irte a Izumo desde Navidad.

—Pero te quedarás solo—argumenta preocupada.

Pero le sonríes tratando de darle confianza.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes—dices optimista—Además con tanto trabajo, no quisiera que te quedaras sola esas fechas. En especial Año Nuevo, te gusta hacer las visitas al templo el primer día del año desde temprano. No te limites por mí, por favor, Abuela.

Está pensando cómo rebatirte, sin que te veas afectado por un juicio de valor. No por nada ella se quedó para hacerte compañía. Pero insistes, incluso le propones que mañana salga contigo a comprar el pasaje del tren.

Es extraño, porque terminas por comprar uno incluso para ti, el último día del año.

Comen un helado.

El día siguiente se va.

En las calles, muchas personas corren apresuradas buscando los regalos ideales. Muchos negocios ofrecen promociones, tu local no es la excepción. Y es que tan pronto llegas, ya te están implantando el gorro verde con rojo. No tienes idea cómo las costumbres de otros lugares son aceptadas con relativa facilidad en otro continente.

Contemplas tu reflejo en el espejo.

Tu abuela ya lo dijo bien: te ves ridículo.

Aun así, pintas la mejor sonrisa que tienes y sales al escenario. Porque cada vez que miras a un cliente, intentas hacerle pasar un rato ameno mientras consume en el café. Algunos te miran, otros sólo despegan apenas lo suficiente el rostro de sus móviles para indicarte lo que desean. Ellos quizá no escuchen tus recomendaciones musicales, pero siempre te esfuerzas porque obtengan lo que buscan.

Al final, las propinas compensan cada lágrima de tu cuerpo.

Y es extenuante hasta decir basta. La carga no se reduce ni un poco con el pasar de los días. Los ves conviviendo en pareja, tomándose las manos e ilustrando perfiles con fotografías melosas, para luego volver cada uno a su asunto. Siempre inmersos en ese mar que no te atreves a navegar.

No lo comprendes.

Tal vez, necesitas que alguien te lo explique con manzanas.

Llega la víspera de navidad, así que cierran un poco después de las nueve. El flujo de personas continúa. Siempre constante. Recoges las sobras de la cafetería, nunca te ha gustado desperdiciar y no tienes con quien cenar. A pesar de que tu teléfono no deja de decir lo contrario con la cantidad de mujeres que te buscan para pasar un rato interesante.

Suspiras, manejando hacia un viejo vecindario en el suburbio de Edogawa. Recuerdas las historias que Mikihisa tenía de tus abuelos en esa propiedad, a quienes —para tu pena— no pudiste conocer. Supones que es la época, porque te traslada a esa cálida mañana en que te sostenía entre sus piernas, mientras Hao y Keiko desenvolvían regalos.

Pues percibir su calor. También la felicidad que emanaban como familia. Y él relatándote breves aspectos de su niñez.

Viejos tiempos, que sabes bien, no volverán.

Te bajas de tu auto, con un par de recipientes de cartón.

Admiras la casa desde esa esquina y te aventuras a tocar el timbre. Lo haces más de tres veces, hasta que él te abre. Lleva de nuevo esa máscara, ocultando las cicatrices que ha dejado el accidente en él. Te deja pasar, sin ningún tipo de restricción.

¿Por qué lo tendría? Ya no eres un peligro. Aunque en tu interior, te sigues preguntando si esto es algo cuerdo.

La casa está sucia, bastante desaliñada, como su aspecto. Atrás quedaron los trajes de renombrados diseñadores, las amistades de gran renombre, los negocios jugosos. Mucho de eso se lo llevó el padre de Asanoha, a quien no le pareció tan buena idea que conservara el abolengo. Y que manejara su dinero. Menos cuando lo acusaba de homicidio.

En principio quisiste odiarlo. De hecho, no te costó nada hacerlo. Bastaba con recordar las doce puntadas en tu espalda y los moretones evidentes en tu rostro. Una costilla rota y la cantidad de malos pensamientos que se germinaron con la demanda. Cuando pasaste la noche en ese lugar horrible. Odiarlo era lo más natural del mundo.

¡En verdad lo era!

Luego… tuviste que pasar el proceso de divorcio, casi como si fueras parte de esas negociaciones. Viste en primera fila cómo la figura autoritaria se caía a pedazos. Cómo amaba en verdad a su hija. Las súplicas, el dolor que le causó a nivel emocional que ellas se alejaran de él. Jamás lo viste así sufriendo por tu madre. Y jamás lo viste así, tan destituido cuando tú te alejaste de él.

Y aun así, después de todo el proceso—los golpes, las secuelas que eso dejó en ti—le tendiste la mano. Cuando nadie de los que se pregonaban sus amigos lo hicieron. Colaboraste con la mudanza en ese coche viejo, que él tanto se quejaba. Lo llevaste a su chequeo médico una vez por mes. Por suerte, su seguro seguía cubriendo los daños y tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, aunque no para vivir con la holgura de antes.

Nunca te lo agradece, ni te mira más de lo necesario, porque le recuerdas a _él_.

Y eso duele.

—Feliz navidad—le dices, abriendo el paquete para él.

Mikihisa prende el televisor y comienza a comer lo que has llevado, sin siquiera decirte algo. Muchas veces has pensado desistir de esta tortura, pero es un susurro con la voz de Hao lo que te impide abandonarlo a su suerte.

Terminan de comer, preparas algo de té. Ambos continúan viendo la televisión en silencio. Lo único tranquilizante en eso es que ven un programa de comedia. Algo que solían mirar cada víspera de navidad. Quizá, aunque todos te digan que eres un imbécil por seguir ahí, este instante es una bocanada de aire para tu vida y significa más de lo que todos creen.

Él se levanta, sube las escaleras.

Sabes que es tu momento de irte, así que recoges todo y cierras la puerta en modo silencioso para no incomodar a nadie.

Los días siguientes transcurren con relativa calma. Recibes mensajes de tus amigos, deseándote felices fiestas. Agradeces todas las misivas y concluyes muy a tiempo tu jornada de trabajo. Eres el último en irte, en dejar impoluto ese sitio. Tu jefa te felicita por ser uno de los mejores empleados. Tú, ya no sabes qué decir. La verdad es que a veces te causa asco la indiferencia de las personas. Aun así, tratas de dar tu mayor esfuerzo.

—Feliz año, Yoh—dice brindarte una sincera sonrisa.

Intentas corresponderla, lo mejor posible. Es sólo que con el pasar de los meses, parece como si hubieses olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Suspiras, sintiendo copos de nieve del ambiente.

En las calles todo es color.

Mientras conduces a la estación del tren, recuerdas las festividades del año pasado. A Redseb pedirte que dejaras tu carta o no recibirías tus regalos. A Seyram, invitándote a jugar con ella en su sala de muñecas. A Hao…diciéndote que ha comprado un suéter feo para vestir iguales.

Muerdes tus labios, tratando de reprimir cualquier ruido en tu interior.

Estacionas el auto, bajas tu mochila del portaequipaje. En tu mente revisas todos tus pendientes. Ryu te aseguró que estaría pendiente de la florería. Cerraste todas las tomas antes de salir. Dejaste una despensa a Mikihisa el día anterior. Y no olvidaste el cargador del móvil, como siempre.

Todo suena en orden.

Abres la puerta, descubriendo el espacio semivacío.

Muestras tu boleto al encargado, pero él te remite a la ventanilla.

—Lo siento, joven—se disculpa—Debido a la tormenta de nieve en varios lugares, nuestro servicio está muy retrasado.

—Pero…. ¿entonces está cancelado?

—No, pero tardará dos horas más de lo previsto—dijo sacando la libreta—A muchos de nuestros clientes, ya les reembolsamos su boleto, las condiciones no son tan buenas para viajar, ya que debido a la tormenta, el servicio es lento.

Quizá era una señal para que no te fueras de la ciudad, aun así, dices que abordarás

A Kino no le gustará que te quedes en casa.

—Esperaré—dices, tomando tu equipaje.

Miras a tu alrededor, buscando un sitio. Pero, no te sientes del todo cómodo con la idea de no hacer nada. Tampoco es tu opción mirar el móvil. Prefieres salir a la plataforma, donde no hay nadie. Respirar aire fresco, apenas tolerable.

Suspiras, caminando todo lo largo.

Encuentras en el silencio un murmullo de ayuda, que te alienta a ver de cerca las vías.

Cierras los ojos, rememorando cada comentario irónico de tu hermano. Lo mucho que le gustaba molestarte con tu móvil antiguo. Cómo casi lo arroja por la ventana en el coche. La primera vez que te enseñó a manejar. El abrazo que compartieron unas noches antes de que se fuera de viaje.

Quizá, verías de nuevo esa figura tan carismática. Tal vez, hasta estaría rodeado de gatos. Sería gracioso que fuera así.

Comienzas a reír, pareciendo un demente, pero la idea es bastante curiosa en realidad. De pronto, el aire frío se cuela en tu garganta, recordándote que el dolor sigue latente en ti y que la risa a menudo conduce al llanto. A veces te preguntas: ¿hay un límite para sufrir? ¿Ya has tocado el tuyo? Nunca nadie te da respuestas.

Dejas tu pie suspendido en el aire encima de la vía.

Todo sería más sencillo así, si dieras un solo paso.

Realmente no eres tan indispensable para nadie. Incluso comienzas a pensar en los beneficios de tu partida.

No obstante, no eres tan valiente, regresando tu pie a puerto seguro. Introduciendo tus manos en la chaqueta, cuando notas que alguien más te está observando. De inmediato te avergüenzas, porque seguro creerá que estás loco. O llamará a sanidad para que te recojan de una buena vez y te internen en un psiquiátrico.

En verdad no lo sabes, mil ideas circulan por tu cabeza.

Pero ella solo se sienta en la banca de madera.

Su mirada es diferente al resto de las chicas. Y no tiene nada que ver con el dominante color ámbar en sus ojos. Sino en la manera que quiere leerte.

No sabes si decir algo, así que no dices nada y sigues de largo, hasta sentarte en la banca siguiente. Con suerte ella tampoco dirá nada, ni hará un comentario extra. Pasan los minutos, la nieve se hace presente en copos más grandes. Es un bonito espectáculo, dentro de toda esa hecatombe.

Suspiras, soltando gran parte de tu tensión.

Aunque no puedes sentirte del todo aliviado. Porque esa chica rubia te sigue mirando con disimulo desde lejos. Así que decides verla, ya que es muy evidente la atención en tu persona.

Comienzas a notar que su cabello no es tan largo, también que usa un abrigo color café, con botas negras largas y un gorro rojo. Es rubia y bastante bonita. Es de hecho muy parecida a alguien que tú conoces muy bien.

Ambos se miran con fijeza, sin emitir un gesto de empatía o cordialidad.

Pero todo eso cambia cuando una fría ventisca recorre la plataforma. Lo que te hace recordar que el clima es algo severo para estar tan a la intemperie. Y ni tú ni ella llevan la ropa adecuada para tolerar el clima. Ella es la primera en hacerlo notar, cuando frota varias veces sus manos, incluso soplando en ellas, dotándolas de un cálido vapor de su boca.

Es linda, debes admitirlo.

Quizá ese fue el impulso que te dio valor para pararte y caminar hacia la máquina expendedora del otro lado. Hay la posibilidad de que ella se haya marchado en el proceso de esta acción. De cualquier manera, no titubeas, introduciendo el dinero necesario para dos latas.

Metes la primera a tu chamarra. La segunda que cae la sostienes con una servilleta a su alrededor. Coges aire, porque no quieres parecer un tonto. Y caminas de vuelta, notando que ella sigue ahí, en la misma banca.

Una parte de ti rogaba porque ya no estuviera. Pero una muy remota, deseaba que permaneciera en su sitio, como ahora. En que sus manos intentaban darse calor con el movimiento.

No recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez, pero sabes que han pasado meses enteros.

Hoy, unas horas antes de finalizar el año, has vuelto a sonreír, mientras le tiendes una lata de café a una completa extraña. Es leve, pero es un gesto notable de tu parte.

Tus dedos tiemblan, en espera de su respuesta.

Ella te mira con esos ojos tan profundos e irreales y acepta la lata.

Sus manos perciben el calor, incluso en un gesto que te llama la atención, también lo lleva a su mejilla. No puedes estar más complacido por esa reacción y ni siquiera sabes bien del motivo.

—Está caliente.

Es curioso cómo dos simples palabras te hacen sentir confortable.

Así que tomas valor y te sientas a su lado, notando lo agradable que es para ella ese calor nuevo. Lo reiteras, porque no llevas más de cinco minutos ahí y ya lo sientes como algo especial.

—¿Y tú, que tomarás…—dice mirándote—…Yoh?

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/a: ¡Saludos a todos! Sé que no tengo perdón por abandonar esta historia tanto tiempo, pero espero poder hacerlo con mayor regularidad. Aunque debo admitir que escribir los episodios previos me requirió demasiadas emociones de melancolía y tristeza. Creo que a la fecha es una historia que me parece fluida para escribir, sino es que me parece la más sencilla de redactar. Las palabras me salen muy fácil. Y el modo es diferente, así que eso lo hace interesante.

Un millón de gracias por toda su aceptación y por seguir leyendo lo que escribo. A mí me gusta compartirlo, también me agrada de sobremanera ver el impacto que tiene en ustedes. Por eso como pequeña acotación, que me parecía gracioso que ya querían la intervención de Anna. Pues ya está aquí, ya llegó. Vienen cosas interesantes, no se lo pierdan.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Alexamili, Eikabasar, Nana010, guest, Carlos29, Caande Tommasone, Tuinevitableanto, Guest, Sury, Lili, annprix1, Namahe, Rzie, Clau Asakura K.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos pronto**

.


End file.
